Uchiha Angel
by kariuchiha19
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi had a sister? Would their lives be any different than they are now? Begins the night of the Uchiha massacare
1. The Night of the Nightmare

**The Night of the Nightmare**

The moon shone bright over the still lake. At the edge of said lake sat a 10 year-old girl. She had jet black hair, and onyx eyes. She kept her hair in a messy bun, and wore a headband wrapped around her head. (A/N: thus the name headband no?) Her name is Uchiha Kari. She's a Jonin of Konoha. She was just relaxing at the lake after a long mission. She heard rustling from the tree behind her. Two boys jumped down from it. "Hello Axel, Demnyx." said Kari. The redhead smirked. It always amused him how she knew who was around her. "What's up Angel?" he asked. She twitched at the saying of her nickname. "You know that only Sensei can call me that Flame!" she said, her frown deepening. "Sorry Kari. But…What are you doing here anyways?" The 11 year-old Jonin stared at his comrade. She was usually home bugging her brothers by now. Kari stayed quiet. The 10 year-old boy next to axel finally spoke up," Shouldn't you be home by now? We usually have to beg your father to let you out at this time. It's almost 10:00." Kari's eyes widened. "It's already 10? Why didn't you tell me sooner Demnyx?" she said while grabbing her art pad. Before Demnyx could answer, she was gone…

About ten minutes later, she arrived just outside the Uchiha District. She froze. _Something's wrong._ She thought _,That scent…Is that nii-san's? It can't be…It's generating too much bloodlust…Unless…_ She ran into the District. As she rounded the corner,she froze once more. She saw the remains of a massacre. Her suspicions were proven. She concentrated her thoughts and focus on finding her younger brother. _Itachi, if you hurt a hair on his head I will kill you myself._ She thought as she found her younger brother's scent, running from her home. _I've got to hurry…_

When she found her brothers, Itachi had just finished knocking Sasuke out. "Itachi what the hell have you done?" she asked, taking out a kunai. "It's quite obvious what I have done, little sister. I have just finished off the last of our clan." Itachi answered, a smirk playing at his lips. Tears worked their way to the edges of Kari's eyes. "Why? How could you do something like this?" Itachi frowned. His eyes became dark and distant. "Little sister, I…I didn't mean to kill off the clan. Just our father." "Well, why? What did our father do to deserve death?" Kari had hated their father as well. He had planned to use his children as tools for taking over the village. But all the same, he was still their father. Itachi stared at her, hoping she would withdraw her question. When she didn't, he sighed" Kari…father…father killed mother. He killed her and planned on killing Sasuke. When I asked for a reason, he said he wanted to rid the world of the weak. I,,,I couldn't help it…I snapped. Before I knew it, his blood was all over my blade. Then Yugiru-san came. When he saw the scene in front of him, he instinctually attacked. A few seconds passed and more blood was shed. After that, my mind went blank. When I came to, Sasuke started yelling at the site of mother and father and the rest of clan dead. Even after I tried to explain, he tried to attack…I was hoping you would take care of him. I have to leave this place… The Anbus are coming to destroy me…" Kari stared at her brother in disbelief. Her mind was trying to process all the information that had just spilled into her brained. "Kari, I really have to go. Please take care of yourself and Sasuke." Itachi said, hugging her. Kari felt the tears falling from her eyes, "Nii-san, I swear that I will get you back into the village. Just…just don't die!!" He chuckled, then picked up his katana and disappeared with the next breeze…


	2. Fire, Water, Darkness, and Light

I realize that in the last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer…so here it is, I don' own any of the characters. Except for Kari. I own her…

Deidara: when do Akatsuki come in?

Later. I am going to put them in later in the story.

**Flame, Water. Light, and Darkness.**

Sasuke awoke in a hospital bed. _Why am I here? _Suddenly, memories of the previous night flooded his mind. "ITACHI THAT BASTERD!!!" he yelled. Kari came into the room. "Sasuke stop yelling! You're in a hospital and its 6:00 in the morning. What's wrong?"..Sasuke stared at her, confused. _Was I dreaming?_ He thought. "Kari-nee , what happened last night?" he asked, hoping that she'd say he had hurt himself in shuriken training. Kari turned to the window. She thought for a while, then said,"Itachi killed the clan." Sasuke widened his eyes. "Why?" Kari thought again. "Father had murdered mother. Itachi killed him in an attempted of revenge. Then father's friend came and Itachi found himself fighting for is life." She explained what Itachi had told her the night before. After worth, she went to the training ground. There she found Axel and Demnyx waiting for their sensei. As she arrived they stared. "WHAT?!" she yelled. They smirked. She obviously had already healed from the previous night. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came. In front of them stood a man with jet black hair and onyx eyes. "Hiya Teach!" Kari yelled. The man turned to her and smiled. Then he turned to the other two. "Don't I get a hello from you two?" he said. Axel and Demnyx smirked then said in union "Konichiwa Roy-sensei!" The name of their sensei was Mustang Roy. He was a former Anbu who decided to become a teacher of genin. "Good. Now, Flame, Aqua, and Angel! Time to train." That's what Kari liked about her team and sensei, they never treated her like a child. They knew she didn't want comfort. She just wanted them to treat her like they would any other day…

About an hour later, they were met by team Hughes. Team Hughes consisted of Roy's rival Hughes Maes, Hyuga Joey, Kiaba Seto, and Kiseta Yolee(who happen to all be friends,and rivals with at least one of the three in team Roy.) "Hey there Angel!" Seto came up besides Kari, who twitched. Axel glared at Seto. He had had a crush on Kari since they had first become a team when they were 5. Flames started to work their way towards Seto's feet. Demnyx smirked. "Do you smell smoke?" Seto asked. He looked at his ankle. "AUUUGH!!!!!!" He started to run towards the village. "Dance water dance!" Demnyx said. Water fell on top of Seto. The rest of the kids there were laughing their heads off.(excepted Kari. Being an Uchiha she had the same attitude as one so she just smirked) Seto sent death glares at Axel. "What was that for?!" Axel stuck his tongue out at him. "Alright, alright that's enough Axel. You three can all go now. That should be enough training for today." "Hai Roy-sensei." The three students turned(Axel glaring at Seto) and hopped off…

Axel, Demnyx, and Kari had stopped at the ramen shop to eat. Axel ordered one miso ramen, Demnyx, one seafood ramen, and Kari, rice balls. They were enjoying their food when team Hughes(minus the Hughes) came up. "Hello Demnyx!"Sang Yolee. Demnyx scoffed. Yolee sat next to him. Joey sat next to Kari and Seto pushed Axel out of his seat and sat on the other side of her. "Hey! I was eating that!!!"( He's an Uzumaki. Naruto's brother by the way, and Demnyx is a Haruno, Sakura's brother. Soo Axel LOVES ramen just like Naruto.) Kari glared at Seto. He smiled. "Hey Angel, how's about you ditch the dweebs and come with me?" Kari glared some more and darkness surrounded Seto. He yelled and backed away from the Uchiha. Axel smirked. Kari had the ability to control darkness and light and any other element. Her chakra was different from anyone else. Team Hughes ran out of the shop as the darkness spread. Axel and Demnyx sighed with relief. Kari liked it better when it was just the three of them anyway…

Kari went to her new apartment that she shared with Sasuke. It had been three weeks since the whole Itachi episode and they were adjusting to a different life. Sasuke was now at the training area at the academy with his new friend Naruto. She looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. _They should be coming through the door in 321…_ Sasuke and Naruto ran through the door. "Nee-chan can Naruto stay and eat with us?" Sasuke said. Kari smiled. Naruto and Axel stayed for dinner every night. Today Axel was gonna bring some take-out. "Of course. When does he not?" Sasuke beamed at her and dragged Naruto to his room to play. Axel then walked through the door. "Hope you don't mind ramen again." Kari laughed. "Well…no don't worry. I don't mind…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's chapter two.

Itachi: Why didn't I appear sister?

Because you don't appear until the Anbu exams. You appear with Kisame.

Deidara: What about me yeah?

You appear when I go to Akatsuki ok?

Deidara: OK.

Review please…and YAY 3 FAVES.!!!!!!!!!!!I'm glad people like my fic so far.

Kariuchiha15


	3. ARank Mission

Yay people actually like my story!!! I'm glad you like it DarkFuse cause I really want people who I like stories from to check this out. You were first on my list… Man, I don't feel like doing a disclaimer…Dei-kun!!! Where's Tobi?

Deidara: Hold on. TOBI!!!! Kari-chan wants you!!!!

Tobi: Yes Kari-chan?

Can you be a good boy and do the disclaimer for me?

Tobi: Sure thing Kari-chan! Kari-chan doesn't own any of the characters except herself. Tobi is a good boy!!

Thanks Tobi! Anywho, here's the next chapter

**A-Rank Mission**

Kari sat across from Axel under a big tree. The three teammates were waiting for their sensei to return. He had been summoned to the Sandaime Hokage's office for something. Suddenly Axel got fed up with waiting. "When's he gonna get back?! It's been over an hour already!!!!" Kari sighed. The flame lord was a hothead. He had a very short fuse. She should know she was the first to see how short a temper he had. It didn't help that he controlled fire the flames reacted to his emotions. (That's what happened when Seto first appeared,) Demnyx on the other hand was calm and reliable. He was the one who would break Kari and Axel up when they would start arguing. (Which happened a lot since Kari would beat Axel in everything. She had become both chunin and jonin before either of them.) Kari turned to Axel. "Calm down. He should be arriving right about…NOW!" A gust of wind came bringing along their sensei. _How does she do that? _Axel Thought. _Kari always knows when someone is coming. _Roy turned to his three former students. "I'm going on an S-rank mission." It took ten seconds for it to sink in. "WHAT!?!" The three yelled in union. "What about us?!" Axel yelled. "You three will be going on an A-rank mission with Hatake Kakashi." Kari smiled. Kakashi was another one of her friends. Axel and Demnyx hi-fived each other. "Yes! An A-rank mission with our buddy Kakashi!!!!!!" "You three better get ready. And don't worry about Sasuke and Naruto. Riza said she'd take care of them while you're gone. You are to meet Kakashi at the main gates in one hour, got it?" "Hai Roy-sensei!" The three hopped off…

One Hour Later…

The three were waiting for Kakashi to show up…Ten minutes later, Axel's short patience expired. "WHERE IS HE!?!!" They heard chuckling. Behind them stood a 12 year old Hatake Kakashi. (I made Kakashi younger so that he could be friends with the three kids ok? Oh and he still has the sharingan. The whole Obito Fiasco just happened at a later date and an earlier age.) "Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life…" Kakashi said. Axel scoffed. "Last time a black cat had crossed your path and you had to take the long way around." Kari smirked at how frustrated Axel was. "Come on. What's the mission Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. _Leave it to Kari to completely ignore Axel's comment. _"We have to take this package to Suna. It's for the Kazekage. It's supposed to be very valuable and we're not supposed to look in the box. Got it Axel?" Kari and Demnyx smirked as said redhead scowled…

The four ninja ran through the trees. Kari caught some ones scent. "Heads up guys. We've got two teams headed our way." Axel smirked. "Finally some action!" Ten kunai narrowly missed his head. Eight ninja appeared in front of them. They were from Oto. One of them was, "Kabuto. Long time no see." Kakashi stated. Said four eyed freak smirked. "Hand over the package Kakashi." Kari rolled her eyes. "Right, we're gonna just give it to a bunch of sound ninja…And a four eyed monkey." Kabuto scowled at the female. "How's the curse going for you?" He said in a taunting manner. Kari just shrugged. "Fine. It's been sealed up ever since that day so, I'm doing fine." (Yeah she has the curse mark. Also Axel has half of the nine tailed fox in him so...yeah.) Kabuto took out a kunai. "Respect your elders little girl." Kari glared at him. She dodged an attack and did some hand signs. "Chidori!" She hit Kabuto in the chest. He went head first strait in to a boulder. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Said Axel. The rest of the Oto-nin Started to attack. Demnyx took out his sitar. (For those of you who aren't KH2 fans, it's a blue guitar that allows him to control water. Axel has chakrams which are like deadly Frisbees. He spreads fire onto them.) "Come on stick to the beat!" Demnyx yelled while strumming on his sitar. Water orbs hit all of the enemy ninja, knocking them out. Kabuto came back with his chakra scalpel. "Burn baby!" Axel threw his chakrams at Kabuto, flames dancing on them. Kabuto dodged only to be hit from behind by a Chidori. He disappeared. "That was too easy." Axel stated. They arrived at Suna. While walking to the Kazekage's mansion, Kari saw two boys her age. One had long blonde hair, the other had red hair. She over heard their conversation. "But Sasori-dana!" The blonde whined. "No buts Deidara! And I told you not to use my real name in this village!" The blonde pouted. "But I wanna do my art, yeah! It's not fair that you got to use your puppets and I couldn't do one work of art, hm!" The red head sighed. "Can you at least wait until we leave this village? Your Art isn't the quiet kind…" the blonde beamed at the red head and quickly nodded his head. "Hai Sasori-dana!" "I told you not to use my real name!" They left the village. Kari had a strange feeling that she would meet those to else where…

At The Kazekage's office…

"No problems I presume?" Asked the Kazekage. His face was hidden by a mask. "Just the usual Oto-nin. Nothing we couldn't handle." Kari replied. She was the only one who wasn't scared silly by the Kazekage's son, so she had to deliver the package. Gaara stared at her. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled slightly and returned her wave. "Well everything seems to be in order. Very well, you may head back to Konoha." With that, Kari bowed slightly and waved at little Gaara. Then she met up with the others. "Why is it that the little guy doesn't try to kill you?" Axel asked. The last time Axel had set foot in the Kazekage's office, sand wrapped around his leg. He never set foot in there again. "I think he likes me. Probably because I didn't laugh at his little teddy bear like you two." Demnyx and Axel anime sweat dropped…

They arrived at the village at two in the morning. "Well, I'll go report this and you guys get home. Riza is probably having a heart attack with Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Why?" Asked Axel. Kari tapped his shoulder and pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. The latter tackled him to the ground. "Nii-san!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke, what are you two doing here?" Kari asked her brother. "We wanted to welcome you guys home." Sasuke said innocently. Kari smiled warmly. "Well let's go make sure that Riza isn't having a heart attack looking for you two." Axel and Kari waved good-bye to Demnyx and Kakashi then, the four ran off to Kari's apartment…


	4. Betrayal

Sweet!!!! You really think that I'm better than you were RebelFlame? Thanks!!! Oh and to BlazingSonic, thanks for the review! Hopefully you're reading sooo yeah. I don't wanna do a disclaimer!!! Dei-kun you do it…

Deidara: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, or kingdom hearts, or Roy and Hughes un…

Thanks Dei-kun!!! This chapter is when I finally get to Akatsuki!!!! Well maybe the next one… This is where I get mangekyo sharingan…

**Betrayal**

Kari stared at her brother who was playing DDR. "Damn Sasuke!! How'd you get so good?" Sasuke smirked. "I got skills don't I? It's just that everyday after training, Naruto and I come to play this and DBZ. Wanna try to beat me in DDR?" Kari smirked and said, "You might have skills but so do I!" They started up the game…

Sasuke lay on the floor in defeat. He had lost 10 games. "Man! I thought I was finally gonna beat you in this." He said getting up slowly. Kari giggled. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sasuke asked cautiously. "Kakashi." Kari went and opened the door. "What up grey hair?" She asked playfully. Kakashi twitched. "Don't call me that! sigh I hate that nickname." Kari giggled again. "What did you come for Kakashi?" She asked. Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper. "Roy wanted me to give this to you." He handed it to her. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't her sensei's writing. It was Itachi's. "Thanks Kakashi-san. You can go now." Kari said. Kakashi nodded and left. "Nee-chan, who's it from?" Sasuke asked. He knew the look on his sister's face meant that it was from someone else. "Itachi…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nii-san? What's it say, what's it say?" Sasuke bounced in impatience. Kari smiled. She opened the note. "_Hey you two! How's it going? I'm fine here in Akatsuki. That's the name of the organization that I work for. I wanted to see if Kari would be willing to join._ Me? He wants me to join?" Kari stared at the note. "You should totally do it Nee-chan! I could stay with Naruto and his brother." Sasuke said excited at the thought. Kari sighed and kept reading, "_Even if you don't want to join I would like to see you. Meet me at the training grounds at around midnight. I'm sorry that you can't come Sasuke but it has to be late or someone might spot m. Maybe next time little brother. Oh, and Kari, I gotta warn you about my partner. He's…different. You'll see when you get to meet him but…he's blue._" Sasuke interrupted, "BLUE? What does he mean by blue?" Kari shook her head, "How am I supposed to know?" She continued reading, "_Anywho, see you tonight little sister and I'm sorry again Sasuke. Itachi._" Kari folded up the paper again. "I wanna go to Nee-chan!" Sasuke whined. (I told you there would be OOC-ness.) Kari smirked. "Ok Sasuke, if you can stay you until I leave you can go." Sasuke smiled, "Easy!" He turned on the TV…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari was headed towards the training grounds. She smirked as she thought of the look on Sasuke's face when he would awake the next morning. He had fallen asleep an hour ago. _Poor little brother. Maybe next time._ She thought. As she entered the familiar setting, she sensed two people in the area. "It's me Nii-san." She said. Itachi appeared before her along side a tall guy. Said guy was about 5'6" in height. (I made Kisame a little shorter since he's younger.) He had on a hat so she couldn't see his face. "So this is your partner?" Kari asked in confusion. "Hai Kari. This is Kisame. Kisame this is my little sister Kari." Kisame took off his hat, revealing his shark like features. "So that's what you meant by blue. Cool." Kari said. Kisame smirked, "I think I'm gonna like this girl Itachi." He said. Itachi chuckled. "So…what is your decision Kari?" He asked, turning back to her. As Kari was about to answer, she sensed someone's chakra. It wasn't one she liked. "It's Hoshigaki Kisame! And Uchiha Itachi, the one who killed your clan!!!" Kari turned and saw Seto. "What are you doing here Seto? Get outta here before you get hurt!" She said. Seto took out a kunai. "They're the ones who are gonna get hurt!" He yelled charging at Kisame. As Kisame was about to block, Kari Kicked Seto in the stomach. "I said get out of here before you get HURT!" she spat. Seto stared at her. "What? You're gonna protect S-rank criminals?! Why?" Seto was confused. "Because your precious Angel is going to join them." Axel appeared next to Seto, punching him in the face. Seto staggered backwards and glared daggers at the redhead. Axel was wearing a black coat. Kari looked at him puzzled when she heard Itachi say, "Organization XIII? What do you want?" Axel smirked. "We're here for Hoshigaki Kisame. We have orders to take him back, dead or alive." Kari widened her eyes. "We? You mean-"Demnyx interrupted her. "Yep. I'm here too." Kari felt her anger rising. "Why can't you guys just go away? Who are you? You can't be my friends!?" Axel chuckled. "Poor little naïve Kari. Don't you remember the time you got the curse? We joined XIII then. We've been waiting for Itachi to join Akatsuki, and become partners with Kisame. Our mission is to capture the former 'Swordsman of the Mist' for quite a while." Kari glared at him, "You've been using me!?! Son of a…" Kari did some hand signs. "Katon: fire ball no jutsu!" The attack was blocked by Roy. "What do we have here? My students all betraying the village at once? sigh I thought I taught you better then that…" "Get out of the way sensei. If you don't I'll be forced to hurt you!" Kari said. Roy froze at the coldness in her voice. She did more hand signs as the curse started to spread. "CHIDORI!" Roy was hit by the attack. Axel's eyes widened at the fall of their sensei. "Kari! What are you doing!!!?" Yelled Seto. (You probably forgot he was there right?) Kari turned to him, Sharingan changing, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Two seconds later, Seto fell to the ground. Kari finally came to her senses. "Shit! What happened?!" She yelled. Itachi grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Let's get outta here!" Axel and Demnyx watched them disappear. "Let's go Demnyx." They disappeared as well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari had just left the village following Itachi and Kisame. She had forced them to let her tell Sasuke what happened. Now they were headed to the Akatsuki base so that she could meet "Leader-sama". "So I'm gonna be part of your organization now?" She asked. Kisame turned to her, "If Leader-sama finds you suitable." They continued in silence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter four…

Kisame: DAMN!!! That's long!!!

Yeah, couldn't help myself…Now review cause in the next chapter is the meeting of my partners…Guess who. Whoever guesses right gets a cyber cookie!!!XD


	5. Akatsuki

Well, this chapter is dedicated to RebelFlame because she got the answer right for both of my partners…

Deidara: she cheated yeah!

WHAM!!! NO SHE DIDN'T!!!!!!

Deidara: I see three of u yeah…

Sasori: That's what u get brat…

Hidan: KAKUZU!!!!!! Where the hell is my scythe?!!!!!

Kakuzu: I didn't sell it on the internet…

Hidan: If you don't get it back right now I swear I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!!!

Kakuzu: FINE CALM DOWN!!

Well…Sasori-dana…can you do the disclaimer for me?

Deidara: Why can't I do it un?

Because you did it last time

Sasori: Kari doesn't own Naruto…

Thank you Sasori-dana!!!

**Akatsuki**

"Nii-san, Kisame-san, how much farther?" Kari asked her companions. They had been traveling for two days straight and Kari was exausted. Kisame smirked, "So you're not yet used to running for days with out stopping Kari-chan?" The blue man patted her head._ She's doing fairly well for a ten year-old. I wonder who she's gonna be with..._ Itachi saw the look on Kisame's face and rolled his eyes. He then turned to his sister, "We're gonna be there in two minutes ok?" Kari nodded her head. They arrived at a giant cliff. "Wow…cool!" Kari exclaimed. She saw a giant boulder in front of them. "Is that how we get in?" she asked. Itachi nodded. Kisame stared at her in wonder. _She's very observative…None of the other new members noticed the entrance at all…_"Kisame! We've kept Leader-sama waiting long enough. Stop staring at my sister and come on." Itachi spat, removing Kisame from his thoughts. "H-hai Itachi-san." Kisame said. Kari giggled at Kisame. "What's so funny Kari-chan?" Kisame said turning to said girl. "Your face turns purple when you're embarrassed." Kari giggled. Kisame couldn't help but smile at her enjoyment. "Come on you two, let's go in." Itachi said, smirking as well. The two Akatsuki members walked up to the boulder and did a hand sign. Said boulder disappeared leaving an entrance to a cave. Kari followed them inside. At first it was just a normal cave but then the walls changed from rock, to tile as they entered a kitchen. "Looks like no one's home Itachi-san. Are they still on missions?" Itachi stayed silent. Kari just silently followed her brother. She knew that he was nervous for some strange reason. (That means that it's strange that Itachi is nervous not that Kari knows.) He led her to a hallway lined with doors on both sides. Some had two names on each. The first had the names "Sasori" and "Deidara" on it. It was very neat and clean. _I heard those names at Suna…A red head and a blonde…_Kari thought. The next door was bloodstained. It said "Kakuzu" on top with neat handwriting, and "Hidan" under it with small handwriting and a strange symbol next to it. Kari stared at the symbol and decided to ask about it later. The third door said "Itachi" And "Kisame" It had kunai marks on it and judging by the look on Kisame's face as he opened the door to leave his sword, he had been the victim to the kunai. After Kisame had left his giant bandaged word in his and Itachi's room, they headed off again. The next door had "Zetsu and Tobi's room" on it nothing else interesting. Then the doors stopped a bit. A while later she saw a black door. Kari caught a dark scent coming from it. Itachi stood in front of it. Kari felt a shiver down her spine as Itachi knocked on the door. "Enter." came a dark voice. Itachi opened the door and motioned for Kari to enter. Kari went through the door. It was pitch black with a hologram in the middle of the room. Said hologram had grey eyes. "Ahh…miss Uchiha. Pleasure to finally meet you. Itachi, Kisame, you may go now." Itachi hesitated. "Don't worry; she'll be safe with me." Pein said (I'm gonna call him Pein when they're not addressing him ok?) Itachi still didn't budge. "Fine. You can stay Itachi." He turned his attention to Kari. "Uchiha Kari…I saw what you did for Konoha. For a ten year-old you are at the level of your brother. Anbu level. I've seen your abilities. So you want to become part of Akatsuki?" Kari nodded her head. "Hai!" she said. Pein smirked. "I like your attitude girl. Itachi!!" Itachi jumped at his name being called. "Hai Leader-sama!" "Show your sister to her new room. Then introduce her to the other members, and to her new partners, the puppet and bomb artist." "Hai, Leader-sama. Come on Kari." Kari followed him out of the pitch black room. Kari felt Itachi relax as he exited the room. "He frightens you Nii-san?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer. Kari took that as a yes. "This is your room." Itachi said, stopping in front of a blank door. Kari stepped into it and saw that it was painted her favorite color. Purple. "You knew I was coming huh Nii-san. I like the walls. And the awesome sketch pad!" Kari ran up to a desk. She picked up a sketch pad. She saw a bunch of colored pencils and normal pencils. (I love to draw so yeah) Itachi smirked as she saw a laptop. "Awesome! Thanks Itachi!" Kari ran and hugged him. (I made this take place in present time if you didn't notice in the last chapter.) "Come now Kari. Let's meet the other members."

UNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUN

In the lounge, "I swear Kakuzu; I'm gonna fucking sacrifice you to Jashin if you don't get me a new cloak!!!" Kari saw a boy her age with slick, white hair and purple eyes. He was holding a scythe to a masked man's neck. The boy's cloak was torn. Kari guessed that the masked man was Kakuzu. "Fine Hidan! Just put that thing away! Some of us can die here." Kakuzu said. Hidan pulled the scythe away and sat down on the floor, a triumphant smirk on his face. All heads turned as Itachi and Kari entered the room. "Who's the girl Itachi?" Hidan asked walking up to them. "Hi! I'm Uchiha Kari!" Kari said. The other members stared in wonder at her boldness. "I'm Hidan. The ass over there is Kakuzu." Hidan said, pointing at Kakuzu with his scythe. Kari smiled at them in turn. "I'm Tobi!!! It's a pleasure to meet you Kari-sama!" came a masked boy. He seemed to be Kakashi's age. "Sama?" Kari raised her eyebrow in question. "Tobi calls everyone sama." Kisame said from his seat on the couch. Tobi just smiled at her. "Umm…ok…Soo, which one of them is my partners?" Before Itachi could answer, the door slammed opened. "Shut up brat! You know nothing about art!" "Not true Dana. You are the one who knows not a thing about art, un!!!" A blonde and a red head walked in. Kari recognized them as the ones from Suna. The two froze as they saw Kari. "Who's this?" asked the red head. "I'm Uchiha Kari. Itachi's sister." Kari said. "You two are Deidara and Sasori?" Deidara ands Sasori stared at her in surprise. "How'd you know our names, hm?" Deidara asked. Kari smirked. "I overheard you two talking a few weeks back in Suna. It's a pleasure to meet you Akasuna no Sasori." _She overheard us in Suna? Is that even possible? We were whispering…_ Itachi took Sasori out of his thoughts. "Kari, meet your partners. Sasori, Deidara, meet your new partner Kari." Itachi said wondering the reaction. "A GIRL, UN?!?!" yelled Deidara. "What's wrong with girls blondie?" Kari spat. Deidara scoffed. "They're useless, yeah." Deidara was suddenly pinned to the wall. _She's fast._ Sasori thought. "Say that one more time, I dare you." Kari said coldly. Deidara's eyes widened at the kunai suddenly at his throught. "You wouldn't dare." He said. "Try me." Kari replied. Deidara stared into sharingan eyes. Suddenly he felt the genjutsu around him. "Damnit!" He yelled. Kari smirked, letting him out o the genjutsu. "That's one for me, zip for you." Kari stated turning to Sasori. "Sasori-san, is Deidara always an idiot?" She asked. The puppet master felt a smirk pull at his lips. "Unfortunately, yes." He replied. "Fuck you Sasori-dana!" Deidara shouted. Sasori smirked even wider. Kari giggled. "Nii-san, Sasori-san, I'm going to my room. Call me if you need me ok?" Kari left the lounge. Kisame burst out laughing. "Deidara, you should never underestimate an Uchiha." Stated Itachi. Hidan was also laughing. "That was fucking funny! I'm gonna go do a ritual now…" Hidan left the room…

Kari'sroomKari'sroomKari'sroomKari'sroomKari'sroom

Kari was working on a sketch. She couldn't help but think of what she had heard the other night. _We were using you Kari. We just wanted to get to Akatsuki._ Kari stared at the drawing she had finished. Axel, her, and Demnyx were playing with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She felt sad. And betrayed. She heard a knock on her door. Deidara walked in. "What is with you? For a girl, you're pretty tough. What's that?" Deidara grabbed the pad. He stared at the drawing. "So that's why Leader-sama put you with us, yeah." Kari stared at him puzzled. "Sasori-dana and I are known as team Artist. Not that Sasori-dana knows anything about art like you and me, un." Deidara handed the notebook back to Kari. "Who are the others there with you? The small dark haired on looks like Itachi-san,.un." Kari sighed. "That's Sasuke, our little brother. The redhead and the blonde are the Uzumaki Brothers. Axel and Naruto. The others are Haruno Demnyx and Sakura. The older ones were my partners…" Deidara had heard about the other night. "The fuckers that used you to get to us, hm? Hey…you like DDR?" Deidara asked…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's this chapter…

Deidara: I acted stupid there, un.

Sasori: Yes you did brat.

Deidara: Fuck you Dana!

Review so that they can stop arguing please…


	6. First Akatsuki Mission

Wow…I didn't think that people would actually like my fic…

Deidara: Why not hm?

Because…I don't know…my friends liked it sooo…I don't know…

Sasori: Deidara is getting to you Kari…I think you're catching stupid…

Deidara: Fuck you Dana!!!!!!!!

I'm just gonna start the chapter now…Oh I almost forgot…RebelFlame…I'm gonna explain a little about the curse mark here ok…and Axel returns for a bit…

Deidara: Dana is an ass!!!!!!!!!!!1

Sasori: Deidara is an idiot…

Deidara: I'm gonna blow you up!!!

Ok…now I'm gonna start the chapter

**First Akatsuki Mission**

"WHOAH!!!!" WHAM Hidan had just lost against Itachi…again. For the last three days Kari had just spent time getting to know the other members. And secretly training at night. She couldn't sleep anymore. She had nightmares every time she closed her eyes. What she didn't know was that Deidara could hear her sobs. He didn't know what she dreamed about, but it obviously pained her. "Itachi I want a rematch!!!! You had to have fucking cheated!!!!!!" Hidan yelled. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to his sister, at the moment, Kari was drawing again. She was finishing up a sketch of him flipping Hidan. She was great at any type of sketch. "I mean it Itachi!!!! Rematch…NOW!!!!!!!!" Itachi ignored the jashinist. "I like it." He said. Kari looked up at him. She smiled. "Thanks Nii-san. I just wanted a memory of you beating Hidan." Itachi smirked. "If you want a replay, just ask." Kari giggled at his reply. Suddenly, Sasori came in. "Kari, we have a mission. Your first as Akatsuki." He said, walking up to her. Kari's face brightened. She always enjoyed missions. "Go get ready ok?" Sasori told her. Kari closed her notebook and left the room. Sasori knew where Deidara was. He walked over to the window. "DEIDARA!!! GET YOUR IDIOTIC ASS OVER HERE!!!!WE HAVE A MISSION!!!!!!!" Sasori yelled. _Three…two…one…_Sasori thought. Deidara burst through the door. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled. Sasori smirked. _I knew that would get his attention._ "We have a mission brat. Get your stuff and make it quick." Sasori said, leaving the room….

Laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlateroutsideoutsideoutsideoutsideoutsideoutsideoutsideoutside

"Alright!!! Let's go yeah!!!!" Deidara yelled. Kari giggled. "What's so funny Kari-chan?" Deidara asked. Kari shook her head. "Nothing," she said, "You just remind me of someone I know." Deidara shrugged. Sasori sighed. "Come on you two. I've told you I hate waiting." He said. "Hai, Sasori-dana!!" Kari and Deidara said in union. They hopped off…

A little later…

"Hey…this is the forest outside of Konoha…" Kari said. "Yes. Is there a problem Kari?" Sasori asked. Kari shook her head. "No. Not at all." Kari suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. "Sasori-dana?" She asked. Sasori turned to her. "Yes?" "What's the mission?" Kari asked. "We are to steal a scroll from the Sandaime's office." Sasori said. Kari nodded. "I know how we can get in…" She said. Sasori raised a crimson eyebrow. "Oh?" Kari seemed determined. _Is she really gonna just betray the village that easily? Deidara didn't tell me crap about his village on his first mission._ He thought. Kari smirked. "There's a secret entrance next to the fountain out back…" She said. _Judging by the tone of voice…_ "What do you want kid?" Sasori asked. Kari's smirked widened. "After we get the scroll, I want to visit my little brother." "Absolutely not!" Sasori said. Kari pouted. "Pwease Sasori-dana?" She did puppy eyes. Sasori sighed. _I hate it when girls do that. _"Fine…we'll pay a little visit to little Uchiha Sasuke." He said Deidara stared at him in disbelief. "Sasori-dana! You're actually gonna give in to her un?" Kari turned and did puppy eyes in Deidara. "Ohh…fine…we can go un," Kari beamed at him.

At the Hokage's Mansion….

"That's the fountain?" Sasori asked. It was dark. Perfect for their mission. Kari nodded. Then remembered that they couldn't see her. "Hai. So I go in, get the scroll, and get out right?" She asked. "Right." Sasori said. "Be careful yeah." Deidara said. Kari giggled, and then headed towards the fountain. She stood towards the side that had the village symbol pointing at you (It was just a huge village symbol.) Then she placed her hand on the fountain. A passage appeared at the side and she slid in. She walked down a long hallway. She saw the invisible entry that led to the scroll room. _Score…now…I'm looking for the one that says Akatsuki on it…_ She searched a bit then found it on the top shelf. She grabbed then ran out...

Outside…

"Got it." Sasori heard Kari whisper. She appeared in front of him, scroll in hand. "Good. I knew this mission was too easy for you. Now, where do we go to see Sasuke?" They headed for her old apartment. Kari knocked on the door. A few minutes later…"Hello?" A sleepy Naruto opened the door. "Hey Naruto." Kari said, smiling at him. Naruto smiled, "Kari-chan!" "SHH!!! Naruto, you're gonna wake up the whole village!!" Kari whispered. Naruto nodded. "Come on in Kari-nee. Wait…who are they?" Naruto pointed at Sasori and Deidara. "Those are my new partners. I'll explain inside. Go get Sasuke ok?" Naruto nodded and went to get Sasuke. Kari led the two Akatsuki members to the living room. Naruto came running with a worried look on his face. "Teme's gone!!" He yelled. Kari stared at him…"What?" She asked. "Teme…He's gone!!!" Kari ran to Sasuke's room. The window was wide open and a note was on the desk. Kari scanned it._ What up Akatsuki. If you want little Sasuke back…come on over to the training grounds…_ Kari turned to her new team. "he's been taken. Do you guy's know this symbol?" There was a nobody symbol on the bottom. Deidara glanced at Sasori. "Organization XIII yeah." Kari's eyes widened. "Axel!" She hopped out the window. "I knew I was gonna regret letting her come here." Sasori said. Deidara glared at him "Let's go help her un." Sasori nodded and they hopped out the window too…

At the training grounds…

Kari activated her Sharingan. She searched for anyone from the village. A dark scent caught her attention. "Hey there Angel." Kari turned to see Axel. "Where's Sasuke?!" Kari yelled. Axel smirked and pointed behind her. She turned again and saw Demnyx holding Sasuke over a cliff. "Sasuke!" She yelled. "Nee-chan! I knew you'd come!" Sasuke asked. By the sound of his voice he was scared. "Put him down Axel!" Axel just laughed. "Sorry Angel, I got orders to take either him, or an Akatsuki member over that cliff. You have three seconds…one" "Why are you doing this!" "Two…" "Axel stop!" "THREE!" Kari watched as Demnyx let her little brother fall. "SASUKE!!!!!!" Kari yelled. "Don't worry hm! I got him yeah!!!!!" Kari saw Deidara appear on one of his clay birds Sasuke clutching his leg. Kari sighed in relief. "Damnit!" Axel swore. Kari smirked and turned to him. "You're sooo gonna pay for that _Flame_." She said. She threw kunai at him. He dodged. He summoned his chakrams. Deidara put Sasuke on solid ground. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demnyx strummed his sitar. As the water came towards them a puppet blocked it. "I could of handled it yeah!" Deidara told Sasori. "What ever brat." Demnyx scowled. He strummed his sitar again but the puppet master was too fast. He knocked Demnyx out in one attack. Then he turned to see how Kari was doing…

Kari felt pain on her shoulder. A kunai had just grazed it. _Man…must be tough going against someone who used to be your best friend huh?_ She heard some say. "Wh-What?" _You look like you could use some help._ "Who?" Kari saw a flash of light and stood before a boy. He had ink black hair and eyes of two colors. One red, the other black. He was dressed in all black. "Who are you?" Kari asked. "Kira. My name is Kira." He seemed to be her age. "What are you doing in my head?" Kari asked. Kira smirked "Been here the whole time. Need some help?" Kari nodded. "Then clear your mind…" Kari passed out…

Axel stared at Kari. She had just frozen after his attack. "Hey! Angel! You still with us?" He asked. He wanted to win fair and square. Kari stared to laugh. "What's so funny?" Axel asked, annoyed at her amusement. Kari took out her Katana. Axel was suddenly pinned to the wall. "What the-"He looked Kari dead in the eye. Her sharingan was activated. Eh felt a chill in his spine. "Who are you?" He asked out of fear. "I'm the heartless angel…I was implanted in your little friend by Orochimaru all those years ago…" Axel noticed the curse mark spreading. "Axel!" Demnyx got to his feet. "Let's get out of here! They're too strong!!" Axel nodded. Then he disappeared in the darkness. The mark faded. "What?" Kari looked around. "Nee-chan you did it!!" Sasuke ran and hugged her. Kari looked down at her brother. Then she turned to Sasori and Deidara. "Thanks for saving him." She said. "No prob!" Deidara said, smirking. Sasori narrowed his eyes. _That aura…it was different than her original one…I'll have to talk to Leader-sama about that…_ "Hey! Let's head home you two. You know I hate making others wait almost as much as I hate waiting." "Right. Will you be ok Sasuke?" Kari asked. He nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, Naruto's coming right now." "Teme! You ok?" Naruto ran up to Sasuke. Anbu arrived as well. "Akatsuki!" one of them yelled. "Gotta go you two. Take care!" Kari said as she, Deidara, and Sasori hopped off…


	7. The Fifth Hokage

I'm SOO SORRY!!!!!!!! I would've updated sooner but…I got lazy.dodges incoming kunai HEY!!! DON"T DO THAT!! YOU PEOPLE GET LAZY TOO!!!!

Deidara: Besides…she said sorry yeah.

Tobi: Tobi thinks that Kari-chan should start the chapter now.

Right but before I do…this chapter is dedicated to BlazingSonic and RebelFlame…If you guys can, check out BlazingSonic's fic, Rouge Saints… IT"S AWESOME!!! Now…on with the chapter…

**The Fifth Hokage**

"You guys in position?" Sasori asked. "Hai!" "I'm ready, un." Were the replies of his two subordinates. "Ok…Where's Tobi?" "AUGH!!!!!!!" was his reply. Sasori saw Tobi headed for him. Then he noticed the ten or twenty Anbu's chasing him. "Shit!!!!! Deidara, Kari, get out of there now!" Sasori yelled as he dodged kunai. Kari sighed. "Tobi ran into Anbu Black Ops didn't he?" She asked her answer came in the form of an Anbu yelling, "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Deidara arrived at the scene first. HE saw the new Akatsuki member dodging fire. Deidara had an anime sweat drop, then stuffed his hands in his clay bags. Tobi ran and hid behind him. Deidara growled at this but then threw some clay figures at the oncoming Anbus. "Katsu!" With that said Anbus were reduced to nothing in a devastating explosion. But then about twenty more shinobi came. Deidara turned to glare at Tobi. "Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to alert the Anbus! Tobi is a good boy!!" Said the masked boy. One of the Anbus was HUGE! Atleast twice the size of Kisame. Deidara just stared at the huge shinobi. As said shinobi was about to crush Deidara, A chakra arrow shot him in the head. Deidara sighed in relief. "What would I do without you Angel, un." Kari stood about five meters away with a strange glove on. (Those of you who watch Bleach should know where I got this from.) A shinobi came from behind but was quickly decapitated. Kari saw ten shinobi surrounding Sasori and shot three arrows at them, taking out nine. Sasori scowled, "Show off." He stated. Kari smirked. After all of the Anbus had been defeated, (well slaughtered is more of the word.) Sasori turned to Kari, "What took you so long?" He asked. Kari took out a scroll. Sasori scowled once again, "Show off." They had come to Iwa looking for that scroll. Deidara snickered at Sasori's anger. "Only Kari-chan can do two things at once, yeah." He told Sasori. Sasori in turn, glared at the blonde. "Hey! Let's just go home before Tobi gets us into more trouble." The two Artists nodded and glared at Tobi. Tobi just averted his gaze, "Tobi is really sorry. Tobi will do better next time." Kari smiled. "Hey, don't worry. It was only your first mission on this team. And we still completed it. We got the scroll. In fact, if it wasn't for you distracting the guards, I wouldn't have gotten it anyway.' Tobi looked up at her. "Really?!" Kari nodded. "Let's go you brats. You know I hate making people wait." Sasori started walking out of the village. Deidara rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname but obediently followed. Kari gave Tobi a reassuring look and they both went after their hotheaded partners. It had been seven years since Kari had joined and The members were now pretty good friends with her…well, everyone except Hidan. But that had to do because of the pranks that she and Deidara pulled on him. Besides that everyone got along with her pretty well. Naruto and Sasuke constantly called to see if she would train them. They had bugged her so much that she goes to Konoha once a week to check their training…At night…without Kakashi. Konoha still had issues with Akatsuki. They didn't mind, it was better that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at their hideout. After getting inside, Sasori went to give the scroll to Pein. The other three headed of to Kari's room. "It's been nearly a month since we last played a prank on Hidan yeah." Deidara said. Kari thought a bit. It had been a while since their last prank. "True. But what do we do this time?" Tobi raised his hand. He loved to help them do things. No matter what they were. "Tobi knows! Tobi knows! Hidan is afraid of scorpions!" Kari and Deidara looked at him surprised. "Hidan? Afraid of scorpions?" Kari asked. Tobi nodded. Then Deidara got an evil look in his visible eye. "I just got an evil, awesome. Lovable idea un!" Kari turned to him. "Spill it Dei!" She said. Deidara smirked. "Get Hidan to the lounge. Everyone is home at the moment, yeah." Kari nodded and went to fetch Hidan. She arrived at his bloodstained door. "Hidan! Kakuzu wants you in the lounge!" She heard the sound of someone falling and then the door opened to reveal the jashinist. Hidan followed Kari to the lounge where the rest of Akatsuki was watching some scary movie. "What the hell do you want Kakuzu?" Hidan asked. Just then his foot cut a wire. About ten scorpions landed on the white headed member. Hidan let out a bloodcurdling scream. All of the members turned to see him trying to get the creatures off. "GET THESE FUCKING CREATURES OFF OF ME!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled. The room suddenly filled with laughter. Hidan glared at the other members. Kakuzu walked up to Deidara and Kari, "Here's the usual fifty for making my day!" He handed Kari and Deidara two bills and walked out of the room, still laughing. Hidan glared at the two teens. "I…KEEL YOU!!!!!!!!!" He yelled charging at them. Deidara threw a sculpture at Hidan and detonated it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kari, Deidara, Sasori. You have a mission. You three plus Tobi are to go to Konoha and guard a certain jinchuriki. Then you are to report to me for further instructions in ten days. Are we clear?" "Hai!" With that said the three shinobi prepared for the mission. They already nknew who Pein was talking about. They didn't mind either.

Konoha…

"You guys are gonna be staying here? That's cool dattebayo!!!!!!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Sasuke was smiling as well, but not as big as Naruto. "Yes you two. We will be here to watch after you Naruto. XIII is said to be after you." Naruto's face suddenly turned grim. "Axel?" He asked Kari shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hopefully not. I haven't seen him since…" Naruto knew she meant the time he had kidnapped Sasuke. Naruto really wanted to see his brother, but if he was still after Akatsuki, he'd rather not. He envied Sasuke. He got to see his siblings all the time. But Naruto hadn't seen Axel in years._ Maybe he forgot about me… _The look of hurt was on the fox boy's face. Kari knew Naruto really wanted to see Axel again. She did too. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her former teammates. "Well…The new Hokage doesn't know my face right?" Kari asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. Tsunade doesn't know anything about Akatsuki… We destroyed the records as you guys asked." Kari nodded. "Good. Then let's go meet Tsunade guys." The other Akatsuki members nodded and they headed to the Hokage's office. They had left their cloaks with Sasuke and Naruto. As they entered, they were stopped. "State your business. " Kari saw Kakashi. _Damnit…_She turned to her friends. Deidara nodded. "We're here for a little chat with the Hokage yeah. We want to become shinobi of this village, un." (They also left their headbands with the two.) Kakashi nodded and let them through, When they got to the second floor Kari let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Sasori said. Sasori turned to Tobi. He was unusually quiet. But they continue to the office. They knocked on the door. "What?!" Came the reply of an annoyed person. Kari entered the room. She saw Tsunade with a bottle of sake in her hand. Tsunade seemed to be sober at the moment. "How can I help you four?" She asked. "Hello Tsunade-sama. I'm Uchiha Kari, Sasuke's older sister. These are my friends Kimono Sasori, Isanti Deidara, and Hide Tobi. We were wondering if we could become shinobi of this village." Tsunade studied them. Then she took out her cell. "Yes, bring me our top test shinobi. To the training grounds in ten minutes. Thank you." She closed it and returned her attention to Akatsuki. "Come with me."

Training grounds…thirty minutes later…

Thirty shinobi lay on the floor knocked out. Tsunade was impressed with their skill level. They were at an Anbu level. But she was only putting them at jonin. "Good. You Four! Here are your Konoha headbands. You will be jonin. Now here is a house key. Sasuke!" Sasuke walked over from his spot under a shady tree. Tsunade had called him to be sure that Kari was his older sister. "Take them to the house. It's near where you and Naruto live." Sasuke nodded and he and the Akatsuki members left…

House…

"So…Tsunade put you guys at my level…she must not really trust you." Sasuke stated one they were inside the new house. Sasori scowled. "Well I don't like that old hag!" Kai and Deidara smirked. Sasori had issues with Tsunade already. "It doesn't matter, un. We're only here to protect Naruto. Yeah." Sasori nodded. "Let's go train! Tobi wants to train!" Tobi said. Kari smiled. "Right. Let's go let out some stress." They went to the forest and started to spar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…she's grown hasn't she?" Said a hooded figure not too far away. His companion nodded. "Yes. She's grown a lot." The first one chuckled. "Feeling a little weird?" The second growled. "NO!!" The first started laughing. "What ever you say. But She sure has gotten pretty." "Let's just get this over with!" They disappeared in darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari smelled something. "Someone's coming." She stated. Sasori and Deidara suddenly stopped their little match. Deidara looked around using his scope. "I don't see anyone yeah." He said. BOOM Suddenly the bird he was standing on exploded. He landed on Sasori. "GET OFF ME NOW!!!!!!!" Sasori yelled. Deidara got up and looked at where his bird was just a few seconds ago. "What the hell, un!" Kari looked around. She spotted someone. "Come on out. I know where you are." The two hooded figures stepped out of the bushes. "Alright! You've gotten better!" Said one. Kari glared at them. "Aww. Angel's mad." Kari's eyes widened. "I didn't know you liked playing dress up Axel." Axel chuckled and pulled down his hood. "Shouldn't have said Angel…Oh well…Long time no see…" Kari glare daggers at him. "Let me guess. That's Demnyx isn't it." Demnyx laughed. "Yep. How's it going?" Kari scoffed. "It was fine until you two showed up." Axel smirked. "That's harsh Angel." Kari's glare darkened. "Stop calling me that idiot!" Axel smirked and summoned his chakrams. Kari took out her katana. "Brace yourself Angel. I'm gonna blow you away…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There…oh and I almost forgot. I don't own Naruto…just Kari…

Deidara: We hope you enjoyed it un!

Tobi: Tobi came out in this chapter! Tobi is a good boy!

Yep. Well R&R so that I know if you liked it….ttyl…


	8. Axel's Secret

People love Tobi don't they?

Tobi: They do?! Oo is it because Tobi is such a good boy?

Deidara: More like Tobi is a stupid boy…

BAM

Deidara: Look at the pretty birdies un…

That's what you get for bothering Tobi…

Tobi: Soo…why do people like Tobi again?

Because Tobi is KAWAII!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: X)

Anywho…on with the chap!!!!

**Axel's Secret**

"So Angel…Shall we get started?" Axel asked. Kari didn't reply. _Something's up with his chakra…the last time I felt this kind of chakra…_ Axel threw his weapons. Kari blocked them. "Gonna have to be better than that!" She yelled. Axel smirked as his weapons came back. Kari dodged them as they went past her. "Fine….let's see how you deal with this." Flames came up all around his chakrams. "Burn baby!" He threw them again. Kari dodged them and charged towards him. He took out a kunai and blocked her katana. Kari dodged to the right as his chakrams returned. She preformed some hand signs. Then gripped her katana tighter. Axel charged at her yelling, "No you don't!" Kari dodged and tapped him with her katana. Axel felt electricity flow through his body. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!?!?!?!?" He was thrown back. Demnyx went to help him, "Axel!" Deidara blocked him. "Worry about yourself yeah." He threw a sculpture at Demnyx. Demnyx dodged it but, "Katsu!" The force of the blast sent Demnyx flying. He landed about five feet away from Sasori. Sasori just stood under a tree. Demnyx got up and strummed his sitar, "Dance water da-" BAM Deidara kicked him back. "No water shows un." Demnyx got up and did some hand signs. "Suiton: Water dragon no Jutsu!" A huge water dragon headed towards Deidara. He smirked and threw a sculpture at it. "Katsu!" The dragon blew, raining on Kari and Axel….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kari felt water falling on her. Axel got to his feet. "WTF was that?" He asked. Kari stared at him. "One of the tricks up my sleeve. How many do you have?" Axel scowled. He held his hands out in front of him. His chakrams appeared. He glared at Kari. "A few." He replied. He slammed his chakrams into the ground and flames made a wall around them. Kari looked around at the flames, unfazed. Axel jumped into the flames. Kari activated her sharingan. He came out at her. She dodged his attack. He threw a chakram at her. He cut her shoulder. She winced a bit at the pain. He smirked. "Even the infamous sharingan isn't a match for me!" He stated. Kari smirked. "Don't get cocky Axel." She jumped into the flames. "WHAT!?" Axel yelled. He searched the flames, trying to find her. She came up behind him, tapping him with her katana again. "DAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIT!!!!" Axel fell to the ground in pain. He tried to get up, but was stomped on from behind. He growled. "What was that about the sharingan not being a match for you?" Kari asked. Axel felt pain as she stomped him again, making him cough up blood. He heard a familiar voice in his head. _Need some help you useless host?_ Axel scowled. "What ever!" Kari felt his chakra increasing. She backed away a bit. She noticed the flames moving and surrounding him. "Prepare yourself Uchiha…I'm nothing like my host." Kari saw his green eyes change color. They turned black. He waved his hand and the flames headed towards her….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori felt a tremendous amount of chakra coming from inside the flames. He turned to Tobi. "Hey Tobi…Help Deidara end this so that we can help Kari out." The masked boy saluted him. "Yes sir, Sasori-sama!!!!!!" Sasori rolled his eyes. Tobi ran to where Deidara and Demnyx were fighting. He hopped on to Deidara's bird, nearly knocking Deidara off. "Tobi?! WTH do you want un?" Tobi saluted him. "Sasori-sama said to help you finish this guy off so that we can help Kari-chan!" Deidara scowled. _Stupid Dana. He thinks that I can't do this alone?_ "Come on stick to the beat!" Deidara was smacked in the face by water. His scowl darkened. He glared at Sasori, but when Sasori glared back he turned to where the flames where. _Oh…That's why un…That chakra seems to be of a jinchuriki…But…I thought there were only nine un?_ He returned his attention to the task at hand. "Tobi! Get ready un! We're gonna use that jutsu, yeah!" Tobi saluted him. "Hai, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi disappeared. Deidara jumped of the bird and it flew towards Demnyx. "Katsu!" It exploded. Demnyx out a shield up. When the smoke cleared he heard Deidara yell, "KAI!" Demnyx saw Deidara on top of a dragon. Tobi appeared from underground. "The mines are ready Senpai!" Deidara nodded. "Right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari Quickly did some hand signs. "Suiton: Giant water Vortex no Jutsu!" The water cancelled out the flames. Axel appeared behind her and slashed her from behind. Kari winced in pain and slashed her katana at him. He dodged it. _How'd he get so fast in such a short amount of time?_ Kari felt blood trickling down her back. "Who are you?" She asked. Axel chuckled. "The name's Kyubi…" Kari's eyes widened. "The nine tails? But I thought only Naruto…" She was interrupted by laughter. "Naruto has a weaker form of my power. He can't control flames…" Kyubi waved his and again and more flames shot at Kari. She dodged it and shot a chakra arrow at him. He disappeared. She searched for him and was hit from behind once again. _Yo Angel, let me help you out. _Kari nodded…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demnyx lay on the floor knocked out. Deidara and Tobi turned their attention to Sasori. "Let's go…" Sasori turned to the flames when he felt another enormous amount of chakra. This time Deidara felt it quickly as well. "Kari-chan is using that jutsu. Senpai?" Tobi asked. Deidara nodded. "That seems to be the situation yeah. Sasori-dana…What now?" Sasori sighed. "It seems we have no choice but to sit and wait…even though I hate waiting that is what the situation calls for." Deidara nodded and sat under a tree. Tobi glanced nervously at the flames. "Shouldn't we get some distance Sasori-sama?" Sasori shook his head. "No. If she were to need our help, we need to be close. This won't be an easy battle for her to win. It is a jinchuriki we're talking about, and a strong one at that. Just sit down and wait quietly ok?" Tobi nodded and sat down next to Deidara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that all you can take Uchiha?" Kyubi stated. A chakra arrow flew past his head, cutting his face. He saw Kari standing with another arrow at the ready. The marks of the curse spreading. "No…That's not even half of my strength." Said Kira. Kyubi smirked. "Really? Well then show me your true strength." He charged at her…

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXpXPXPXp

And that's chapter 8. Ok Axel has half of the fox in him…His half can control fire…if you have any questions just ask kay? I don't own Naruto….sadly…if I did Deidara and Sasori would still be alive….oh well

Deidara: Stupid Writers!!!!!!! I understand Dana but why ME!?

Sasori: Deidara

Deidara: Yeah?

BAM

Deidara: Pretty colors falls on floor

Poor Dei…well R&R …reviews help Dei wake up…


	9. Damnit

Well…Dei's up and kicking again…

Deidara: Yep! I'm up un!

Sasori: Not for long…

What's wrong Sasori-dana?

Sasori: Deidara…

Deidara: Un?

Sasori: Where is hiruko?

Deidara: Um…I don't know un…

Sasori: Are you sure? Because I can't find him…and you always hated him for some odd reason…

Kakuzu: (Comes in counting money) 10000 bucks…wow…that old puppet was worth a lot…

Sasori: (Twitch) What old puppet?

Kakuzu: Oo…Oh hello Sasori…um…just some old puppet that I found in… (runs out of room)

Sasori: GET BACK HERE YOU GREEDY ASS FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara and Kari: …--'

Right…well…I'm just gonna start the chapter…kay?

Deidara: Yeah you better do that…I'm gonna go see if I can sneak into Scrooge's room and get Dana's puppet back yeah…

Right…on with the chap…

**Damnit…**

Tsunade was leaning back in her chair. "I haven't seen the new kids yet…" She said to no one in particular. Kakashi appeared. "Me either. Where do you think they are? I'm guessing they're up to no good. I told you they were up to something." Tsunade threw a large book at his head. "We don't know that for sure…But considering the smoke coming from the training area…Kakashi…I want you and your team to go check out what's going on over there. Take Gai's team if you think they can help..." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stared out at the smoke. "They better be as good as you say…Pein…" She closed her eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyubi threw a punch at Kira's face. Kira dodged it. "You actually think that such simple taijutsu will even touch me? Pathetic…Suiton: Water Shark Bomb no Jutsu." Kyubi was caught off guard and hit full blast by the jutsu. Kyubi cursed loudly. Kira smirked. "The difference in strength is still too great. When will you ever improve?" Kyubi scowled at the heartless angel's words. "That's not true! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be Kira!!" Kyubi yelled. Kira chuckled. "Believe what you will, nothing will change the fact that I am more powerful." Kyuibi's scowl deepened, "No you're not!!! Katon: Fire tornado no jutsu!" A giant tornado of fire headed straight for Kira. "Barrier!" A barrier of darkness shielded Kira from the flames. "Damnit!" Kyubi yelled. Then he was shot from behind. "Chidori." Kira slammed his chakra into Kyubi's back "This is the difference in strength between us…brother." Kira stated as Kyubi faded back into Axel. Kira Smirked and returned control back to Kari…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara waited patiently while Sasori was twitching from anger. As they all knew, Sasori hates waiting. He was very impatient. He was just about to lose it when team Kakashi and Gai came along. "What the hell are you four doing out here?!" Kakashi asked. Sasori was about to take hi anger out on the silver haired jonin, but Deidara held him back. "We were attacked by XIII un." Kakashi's visible eye widened. "XIII? Organization XIII?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "What other organizations do you know with such a stupid name un?" Sasuke chuckled. "Good point Dei." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Him and Naruto (Who was also chuckling.). "Dei?" Sasuke nodded. "Hai. Him being a friend of my sister's means that I know him." Naruto smirked. "And since Teme knows him, that means that I know him too…right Dei?" Deidara nodded. Gai noticed something. "Kakashi didn't you say that there were four of them? I only see three…" Kakashi turned to the three Akatsuki members questioningly. Sasori sighed and pointed at the circle of flames about ten feet away. "She's in there. Fighting with a member of XIII." Kakashi nodded. Just then, the flames died down. The group saw Kari standing over a figure on the ground. Naruto noticed the red hair. "Nii-san…" He said in a low whisper. Only Sasuke and the three Akatsuki members heard it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He still hadn't forgotten the night all those years ago. Kakashi walked over to the two. Kari turned to face him. "Hello Kakashi-kun." Kakashi froze a moment at the old nickname. "Hello Kari-chan. Long time no see. What are you up to this time?" Kari giggled. "Oh Kakashi-kun, you always think of nearly everyone as an enemy. We're not here to hurt or steal anything. We're just here as bodyguards. For Naruto." Kakashi seemed to relax a bit, though he was still a little untrusting. Kari started moving towards the others, bringing Kakashi out of his trance. "Let's take these two over to Tsunade." Kakashi looked towards Axel for the first time. He looked like he'd been to hell and back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel awoke on a hard cement floor. He heard the faint sound of music. He looked up and saw Kari sitting on a chair on the other side of metal bars. She seemed to be singing faintly. "I'm looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad and this crystal ball…so you're finally awake redhead?" She said, never once looking at him. He stood silent. Kari smirked. "Aww. Is little Axel upset that he got beat by a girl?" Axel remained silent. _Why is it, that no matter what I do, I can't shake off this feeling towards her…this…attraction? _He thought. Kari stared at him. He looked into her onyx eyes. "Why are you here, Angel?" Axel asked, never taking his eyes off of her. Kari sighed. "I'm here on guard duty. I was hoping that you'd wake up when I was off duty but…" She drifted off. Axel's gaze lowered. He felt heat rise to his face. Kari noticed the look on his face and her face turned puzzled. She saw that look on Deidara's face a lot. Sometimes she saw it on Kisame's face…but she never expected it on Axel's face. Suddenly, Sasori came in. "Kari, we've received a message from Leader-sama." Kari turned her attention to the puppet master. "What did he say?" Sasori sighed. Kari noted the annoyance in his sigh. "He's sending two other members to assist us on the mission…" Kari froze. She asked a question that she already knew the answer to. "Who is he sending?" _Judging by the annoyance in his tone…But Leader-sama wouldn't think of sending THEM would he?_ "Akatsuki's zombie duo…" Sasori stated with an annoyed tone. _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Kari yelled in her mind. "When will they arrive?" She asked, her tone also turning into one of annoyance. "Ten minutes…" _WHY ME?!?!_ "Right…Where are we to meet them?" Just as Kari finished her sentence, there was an annoyed yelled through the whole building. "FUCK YOU DIEDARA!!!!!!!!!!"



There's chapter nine! Hope you all like it-

Deidara: I GOT IT UN!

What did you get Dei?

Deidara: (walks in with a scroll) SASORI-DANA!

Sasori: (walks in room with bloody katana) What is it BRAT?

Deidara: Look what I got un!" (Throws scroll at Sasori)

Sasori: Oo Oo…How did you?

Deidara: I gave the person one of Kakuzu's weird heart banks un.

Sasori: (hugs Deidara)

Deidara: Auugh!!! It burns un!

Well…R&R..It helps Dei heal from the pain…TTYL!!! 


	10. Annoyence

Well...Deidara and I-…Dei-kun?...where is he? Tooobbiii!!!

Tobi: Yes Kari-chan?

Where are Deidara and Axel?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't know…they were here just a minute ago…

(SLAM)

Deidara: FUCK YOU AXEL!!!

Axel: WHAT DID I DO?!

Deidara: YOU TOLD DANA SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW UN!

--'…um…I think we found them Tobi…

Tobi: …wow…Tobi didn't know Deidara-senpai had such a colorful vocabulary…

Oo…where have you been for the past few years?

Tobi: …Here…why?

…--'…right…never mind Tobi……anywho…I don't own Naruto or KH…or anything else I forgot to mention…ON WITH THE CHAP!!!

**Annoyance…**

Kari twitched at the sound of the jashinist's voice. "Deidara!!! You're going to HELL…do you know that?!" Kari noticed that Deidara was nearing explosion by his voice. "Yes Hidan…I know that I'm going to hell…I am an S-class criminal…and have killed over 50 people this past month…" _Deidara is trying not to lose his temper…poor Dei…_ Thought Kari. Axel stared at the door. He then turned to Sasori. _Sasori seems to be annoyed…but…that's weird…from what I've seen…he's very good at hiding his emotion…_ Suddenly, the door burst open. Deidara came in followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. Deidara's face showed how annoyed he was. He mouthed the words _help me_. Kari sighed and cleared her throught. "Um…Hidan?" The jashinist turned to her. "Do you think you can behave for the remainder of this mission? No curses. no rituals-" Hidan interrupted her at that point, "What do you mean no RITUALS?! Hell no!! I have to do at least one ritual a day!!" Kari remained calm. "I understand that Hidan, but if you do rituals on the villagers then we'd get in trouble with Tsunade…" Hidan scoffed. "Fuck Tsunade!!! She can go to hell!!!" At this Kari snapped. She respected this Hokage. After all, it wasn't every Hokage that trust so called S-class criminals with the life of one of her friends. "Don't you EVER say that again baka!!! Don't you know that Tsunade deserves your respect?! She's trusting us with the life of her most trusted ninja!! So STFU and stop YELLING!!" Kari yelled. Hidan was now shivering and hiding behind Kakuzu. "O-o-ok…I'm sorry Kari-chan…I didn't mean to upset you…" Hidan stated, frightened. He knew what happened when someone upset Kari. The last time he had upset her…he was in the hospital for about a month. He never wanted to upset her EVER again. After Kari had regained her composer, the group turned to the XIII members. Axel seemed unaffected by the shouts coming from Kari. Demnyx on the other hand. he was in the corner of his cell…shaking like a mad man. Deidara and Sasori burst out laughing. They were used to that when it came to Hidan. "Don't worry water dork! Kari-chan was just putting Hidan in line yeah!" Deidara reassured the poor teen. Demnyx nodded slowly but kept to his corner…still shaking. Kari smiled warmly at him. "Calm down Aqua…I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll beat the crap outta Hidan if he keeps it up but…you'll be ok.." At those words (and the tone of voice) Demnyx stopped shaking and inched back to his place by the bars. "So…Angel…when do we eat?" Demnyx asked. Kari smirked. "Soon. I'll bring you guys some food soon." She went back to the seat she was sitting in when Axel had first woke up. She grabbed her i-phone and started to listen to the song she was listening to. "I only think in the form of crunching numbers…" After that song ended, she started to sing a different one. "When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go…you're giving me, too many things lately, you're all I need (oooh) you smiled at me, and said, don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple" The Akatsuki members and both Axel and Demnyx had suddenly became entranced by Kari's voice. They all were paying close attention to her singing. "The daily thins, that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me, and said, wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple. When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before." As she finished the song Hidan smiled. "That was fucking beautiful!!" Kari smiled. "Thanks freak!" Hidan twitched. "Who're you calling a freak you fucking bitch?" "STFU!" All eyes turned to Axel. "What was that redhead?" Hidan asked, unsure of what he had just heard. "I said STFU and leave Angel alone!" Hidan was taken back a bit by Axel's bravery. If he was a part of XIII, then he should know what Hidan was. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, you fucking idiot?" Hidan asked. "Of course. You're Hidan. The immortal jashinist. I just don't give a damn!" Hidan Stared at Axel in disbelief. In fact, all the Akatsuki members present and Demnyx Seemed to be staring at said jinchuriki. Suddenly, Hidan broke the bars to Axel's cell and tried to stab him with his scythe. Axel dodged and kicked Hidan in the stomach. Hidan went flying into the opposite wall. Hidan got back up to his feet and charged at Axel. Axel quickly did hand signs. "Katon: Phoenix flower no jutsu!" Hidan yelled in agony as the flames burned off his face. After healing, he turned to Axel. "WTF ARE YOU?!" Hidan asked, fear showing in his voice. Only Kari had ever beat him so bad in such a short amount of time. "I'm a jinchuriki…" All eyes (except Kari and Sasori) widened. Hidan got up and went to stand by Kakuzu, deciding to keep his mouth shut. That is, until he thought of a way to annoy the redhead. "You have a fucking crush on Kari, don't you redhead?" Axel glared at our poor idiotic jashinist before kicking him where it hurts. "Shit!" Hidan yelled, doubling over. Axel went back to sit in his cell. He didn't feel like getting beat by Kari again. He had learned his lesson the first time unlike the religious idiot. Deidara glared at the redhead. _He has a crush on Kari? (scoff) There's no way she'd pick him over me un._ He thought. The jashinist decided to leave the jinchuriki alone and bother Deidara. "Yo bird boy!" (BOOM) Hidan's head exploded thanks to one of Deidara's birds. "Don't you EVER call me that again yeah!!!" Deidara yelled as Hidan healed. Hidan decided to keep his mouth shut for awhile to recover from the abuse he had just taken. Kakuzu realized he was missing something. "Has anyone seen my- HIDAN!!!YOU ASS! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!!" Kakuzu started to beat our poor abused jashinist to get his wallet out of Hidan's pocket…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later., Kari was on guard duty again. Suddenly…(BOOM) The far wall exploded. "If that's you Dei you'd better have a good explanation!" Kari yelled. But it wasn't Deidara who answered "Ha-ha! Sorry! I don't know who you're talking about!" A blonde girl stepped out of the smoke, followed by a guy with black hair with purple bangs. (I changed Saix a bit because I don't like the way his hair looks…) "Larxene…Saix…" Axel stated. "Hey there cutie! How ya feeling?" Larxene asked. "I was fine till you showed! Get outta here! You guys are just gonna get caught!" Axel lied. Truth was, he didn't want Kari to get hurt. Larxene laughed. "Yeah, right. Us? Get hurt? You forgot who you're talking to Axel?" Axel sighed. He knew they wouldn't fall for it. Kari dodged a bunch of kunai that Saix threw. Suddenly, Larxene came up behind her and tried to stab Kari's heart. Kari moved but got stabbed in the arm. "Shit!" Kari yelled. She suddenly felt strange. Her eyes widened as she realized that Larxene had dipped that kunai in poison. Kari felt herself getting a fever. "Damnit!" Axel went and caught Kari as she fainted. He felt her forehead and glared at Larxene. "What you do that for?!" He yelled. (Reminder. Hidan broke the cell…and Tsunade is too lazy to get it fixed…) Larxene looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? I got her outta the way…" Axel's glare darkened. "Get out NOW!! I'm here because I'm here because that is my mission you idiots!" Larxene and Saix gave one final glance at Axel and disappeared. Axel turned his attention back to Kari. He grabbed her phone and called Sasori….


	11. Realization

**Realization**

Axel sat in his cell. He hadn't said anything for the past 5 hours. Thus leaving a very worried Demnyx in the next cell. As if things couldn't get any worse, they had Hidan watching them. And Hidan hadn't even been kind enough to say if Kari was ok or not. It was driving Demnyx crazy not being able to talk to anyone. Even when Axel didn't feel like talking, one of the other members of Akatsuki was usually there to keep him company. But Demnyx had to end up with a quiet Axel…and a crazy jashinist. Finally Hidan's cell rang. "What fucking took you so long...Shit! Why? And he's gonna come here why? To talk to the redhead? Fine. Fuck you too Kakuzu!" Hidan hung up and turned to the two XIII members. "I'm outta here. Good luck with mister fucking over protective…hopefully Jashin will have mercy on you two." Hidan stated as he grabbed his scythe and turned to the door. "What's that supposed to mean?" Demnyx asked. Hidan chuckled. "You'll see. He should be here in two minutes. May Jashin have mercy on you." With that said, Hidan left the room. Demnyx turned to Axel. The usual cocky redhead was unusually inactive. The door slammed open…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat in Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. He and Tobi found it more comforting than their empty one. At least Kakashi and Naruto kept noise going. Kakuzu wasn't very talkative and Hidan wasn't one to talk to about what he thought about this certain situation. Suddenly, Shizune walked through the door. Sasuke automatically jumped out of his seat. Shizune nodded. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. Your sister is fine. Tsunade-sama and Sasori-san were able to get her stable. Sasori-san said she should be up on her feet by tomorrow," Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Jashin-sama." Sasuke stated. He wasn't religious but, when it came to important stuff he really seemed to be. Deidara laughed. He himself was very relieved. He didn't know why. Sasori was the best poison master and Tsunade was the best medic. Still, hearing that Kari was gonna be ok was very relieving. Tobi was once again bouncing off the walls, acting stupid. (He was unusually quiet for the past several hours.) He really felt bad for Axel though. _Hopefully he won't be too hard on Axel…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi burst through the door leading to the prison. He walked straight to Axel and pinned him to the wall. "What happened Uzumaki!?" He stated coldly. Axel looked him in the eye a moment, then he averted his gaze to the floor. "Answer me!" Itachi ordered, placing a kunai to Axel's throught. Axel remained silent, still looking to the floor. Itachi was at the end of his fuse. He was about to snap when Kisame came in and pulled him off of the redhead. "Itachi-san calm down!" Itachi turned to his blue teammate. He took a deep breath and looked towards Axel, looking more calm then 2 minutes before. He was about to speak when, "He won't answer." The Uchiha turned his attention to Demnyx. "he hasn't said a word since they took Kari away." Itachi sighed. "Then I'll ask you Haruno. What happened?" Demnyx stood and walked over to where Itachi was. "XIII sent two idiots to come get us. Both of them are very hyperactive. One attacked Kari and when she was distracted, the other stabbed her in the arm. It wasn't Axel's fault. Axel even got the two to leave us alone and called for someone to come get Kari." Itachi nodded. He felt no need to blame the redhead. "Fine. But what has Uzumaki so quiet?" Demnyx glanced at Axel. Axel was lost in his own mind at the moment. "Axel is worried about her…" Itachi stared at Axel. "Hn." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he went silent. Kisame on the other hand, stated, "Well he doesn't have to be so worried. Kari-chan will be fine. Sasori hasn't ever lost a subordinate to poison. It'd be kind of sad if he did considering he's a poison master. You'll see, Kari will be up and at it by tomorrow morning.." With that, Itachi and Kisame Left the room. Deidara walked in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel awoke to the sound of music:

_I'm gonna make it bend and break. Say your prayers but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show. And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is? If that's the worse you got better put your fingers back to the key._

Axel looked up to see Akatsuki sitting in a circle singing.

_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even thought they weren't so great. He taste like you but sweeter. One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories, see he taste like you but sweeter._

Axel looked at each in turn.

_I'm looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad. And this crystal ball. It's always cloudy except for when you look into the past, one night stands._

Axel saw two people dancing in the middle of the group, but couldn't really see who it was.

_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He taste like you but sweeter. One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories, see he taste like you but sweeter._

Axel tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He turned to see Demnyx singing along with them.

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers, in hotel rooms, collecting pay chicks, lovers. Get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes. I'm running away, for getting you into the mood._

Axel finally saw the two people dancing. They were Deidara and, "Kari?"

_One night and one more time thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He taste like you but sweeter. One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories see he taste like you but sweeter. One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He taste like you but sweeter. One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories see he tastes like you but sweeter,_

As the song ended, Axel saw Deidara lean in to try and kiss Kari. Kari moved though, making Deidara fall to the floor. Axel then glared at him, but got up and ran to Kari. "Kari!" Said girl turned to him and smiled. "Hey there Flame! How you doing?" Axel hugged her and chuckled, "A lot better now. What about you?" Kari giggled. "I'm fine. Sasori-dana never fails." She turned to the puppet master who smirked. "Never have, never will." The rest of Akatsuki laughed. Axel looked at Kari. The feeling had returned. That strange felling he got whenever she was close. Axel never quite knew why he felt that way. But as he held the girl, he came to realize something. _She's my angel. I really care for her._ Axel let her go and she smiled at him once more before commenting something that Tobi was doing. _My angel…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara:…Why didn't you let me kiss you un?

Because I didn't feel like it.

Deidara: (pout)

Sasori: Stop complaining brat.

Deidara: (Glare) Who asked you Sasori-dana?"

(Sigh) well, I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or the song…sorry that I keep using that song. I've become obsessed with it lately…anywho R&R and…un…oh check out my new fic, Akasuna no Sasori: 5 Year-old Terror…PLEASE? (Puppy eye no jutsu)


	12. Sensei

It's awfully quiet today…

(CRASH)

--'…I spoke too soon…What'd you guys break this time?

Tobi: Hidan-san push Axel-san into Itachi-san's lamp…

…Oo…um…Hidan…

Hidan; What?

Nii-san's gonna kill you…

Hidan: …That was Itachi's lamp?!?

Tobi and Kari: (nod) Yep.

Hidan: …SHIT!!! See you guys later! (Runs out of room)

Hidan's gonna get the crap beat out of him…oh well…on with the-

Deidara: TOBI!!!!!!!!!

Fic…what happened this time Dei?

Deidara: Tobi, you owe me a new scope un!!!

Tobi: But Tobi didn't-

Deidara: Then who did yeah?

Tobi: …

(sigh) on with the fic…

**Sensei…**

Axel walked under the sakura petals. Tsunade had decided to let him and Demnyx out of the cells. The catch was, "So Angel, you're my _guide_ for the day?" Kari stood silent. Axel kept walking. "Remember when we were kids? We use play around here with our bros all the time…" Axel said, looking around. Kari smiled, "Hai, I remember the time Naruto and Sasuke had a contest over who could collect the most sakura petals and get them to Sakura…Ironic how she was named for these trees…" Axel chuckled. "So…who does my little brother like now?" Kari giggled. "If you look over to where the lake is at, you'll see." Axel turned to where the lake was. He saw his little brother there with the Hyuga girl. "Hyuga Hinata?" He asked. "Hai. She and Naruto have been going out for a few months already." Axel watched as Naruto and Hinata splashed water at each other. "They look happy. Good for them." Axel said, smiling. He sighed. _I've missed so much…_ He thought, _I mean, Kari's not even related and she knows more about him then me…_ Kari saw the sad look on his face. "Something the matter Flame?" She asked, bringing Axel out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing." He said, putting on an obviously fake smile. Kari sighed. She knew when a guy was sad. It would sad if she didn't considering she lived with 9 of them for the last 7 years. "Seriously Axel, what's wrong?" "It's nothing really!" Axel said, trying to seem fine. Kari rolled her eyes. "It's ok Axel. You can tell me. I can keep a secret." She said. Axel remembered her saying that when they were younger. "Well…I can't believe you know more about my own brother then I do." Kari stared at him. "Well…maybe if you'd come to visit..." Axel turned to her, puzzled. "How? I've been an S-rank criminal for the past 7 years." Kari glared at him. "And what have I been? A mere genin? I've been a rouge for the same amount of time you have Axel, and I still found a way to come and see my brother!" Axel jumped a bit at her outburst. Then he turned his head away from her. "You're right…I'm just using that as an excuse. I should've…" Kari sighed again. "Forget of what you should've done. Think of what you're gonna do." Axel stared at her. Kari continued, "Some people are hard to gain trust from. But when it comes to little brothers…they just want their older siblings to think of them as more then just brats. Trust me, I know. Itachi thought that Sasuke would never forgive him for what he'd done. But when Sasuke saw him again for the first time after the massacre, He did a Naruto and tackled him to the ground. It was really cute. Sasuke asked Itachi all these question like what type of missions he'd done and if he could teach him new jutsu. I don't think I've ever seen a smile as big as the one Itachi had that night." Axel smiled at the thought of Itachi getting tackled by a small Sasuke. He was startled a bit by Kari taking out a sketch pad and a pencil. Axel smirked. He remembered how good Kari could draw. _I wonder what she's gonna draw today._ He thought as he rested his head on the tree he was leaning on. A few seconds later Kari turned to see a sleeping redhead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 30 year-old man with jet black hair and onyx eyes hopped through the trees of the forest leading to Konoha. Behind him he had his three new students. Well, they had been his students for the past 4 years but...lets just say that he was still trying to adjust to the more disrespectful teens. His old students were younger when he had trained them and they had given him more respect then this bunch. He sighed as the female argued with the eldest brother, again. "Why are you always calling me short Winry?" Asked the golden blonde boy. The girl, Winry, smirked. "Because you're the shortest 16 year-old I know Edward." The blonde, Edward, scowled. "I'M NOT SHORT!!!!" He yelled. "Brother calm down!" Said Alphonse, the last member of the group. Roy sighed. He sure missed the good old days when his students argued over who could learn a jutsu first. He suddenly got a strange feeling, like if he'd be meeting his old students again. _I must be hallucinating again...They haven't set foot in this village for 7 years…_ "Sensei! Tell Winry I'm not short!" Ed yelled, bringing Roy out of his thoughts. "Ed, face facts. You're short." Edward pouted. Roy rolled his eyes as he continued his way back to Konoha…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade wondered if she should've told Kari that Roy was due back today. _Nah…She probably won't even run into him. He'll just run in here, give me the results of the mission, and ask for another one, like he always does…_ Just then, Roy walked in, handing Tsunade the results for the last mission he was on. He turned saying, "I need a break from those three." Tsunade nearly choked on her sake. "Aren't you going to ask for another mission?" Roy shook his head. "Like I said, those three are driving me insane. I'm gonna go relax a bit." Tsunade gulped as Roy left the room. "Kari is so going to kill me. I promised her that I'd keep Roy away from her. All well, too late now." She stated while she took another sip of sake…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari had just finished her drawing when she caught a familiar scent. _Smells like Deidara…No...That's not him…Deidara has the scent of clay on him…why does this one seem so-_ Kari's eyes widened as she shook Axel awake. "What is it?" He asked sleepily. Kari searched around with her sharingan. "We've got company." Axel was immediately alert. He searched around the area as well. Kari suddenly heard someone laugh. "GET DOWN!" She yelled, pulling Axel on his stomach. Lighting zipped right past their heads. "Larxene." Axel stated. "Did ya miss me cutie?" Came the female blonde. "Not really" Axel whispered. Larxene didn't notice. "Of course you did!" Axel twitched. _Larxene Always did get this crazy idea that she was my girlfriend… (Shiver) I really hate her…_ Axel thought. Larxene glared at Kari. "I don't know who you think you are, but Axel's mine!" She said. Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever…bitch…" Larxene's glare darkened as Kari smirked. "Oh I see, you want me to actually kill you this time huh?" Kari snickered. "You? Kill me? You were lucky you hit me last time girl. I'd like to see you do that again." Larxene pouted and turned to Axel. "Come on number 8. Let's take her out!" Axel twitched again. He glared at Larxene for using his XIII name. "No." He stated plainly. "What?" Larxene asked, thinking she had heard him wrong. "I said no. Handle her yourself." Axel said coolly. Larxene pouted at him and tried the old puppy eyes. Axel stared. An image of Kari doing those same eyes flashed into his head. He pushed the image away and scoffed. "The answer is still no Larxene. Learn some individual technics will ya?" Larxene stared at him in shock. _Those eyes always work on him…_ She turned to Kari. "What've you done to him?!" She spat. Kari laughed. "Me? Nothing. Neither did Akatsuki. We have nothing to do with you losing your little boyfriend." Kari said. Axel stared at her._ If only you knew…but …_ **You're too chicken to tell her, aren't you? You useless host.** Axel saw Kyubi in his mind's eye. _ Am not you stupid fox!_** Then why don't you tell her right now?** Axel thought a minute. Then turned to Kari. Larxene shot lightning at her. Kari dodged back. She took out her katana. "Bring it on blondie!" Axel watched as Larxene attacked Kari, while said Uchiha dodged every bolt and cut Larxene in the arm. Suddenly, Saix appeared, berserker at hand. But as Axel was about to summon his chakrams, he heard the sound of fingers snapping. Saix was engulfed by an explosion. Axel turned to see his old sensei. "Roy-sensei!" Roy walked up to the redhead. "Long time no see Flame. I see that you and Angel have your hands full here. Let me handle the three behind you." As he said that, he snapped his fingers, pointing them behind Axel. Axel turned just to see Xaldin, Luxord, and Vexen before they too were engulfed by the explosion caused by Roy. Roy turned and watched as Kari toyed with Larxene. "End it already Angel!" He yelled. Kari turned to him, startled. Then she knocked Larxene out with a blow to the head. She stood frozen in place after though. "Come on Angel." Kari slowly made her way to Roy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. Chapter 12. What'd you guys think?

Deidara: It's great Kari-chan!

Tobi: Tobi likes it. Tobi is a good boy!

Sasori: Not bad…not bad at all…

Good enough for me… well…R&R and please check out my other fic…PLEASE!


	13. Paranoia

Hey everybody, what up? Itachi's gonna be paranoid. And some of it is in Itachi's POV…

Itachi: Why does it have to be me?

…I don't know…

Deidara: It's funny yeah.

Anywho Dei, do the disclaimer for me please.

Deidara: Ok. Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Kingdom Hearts un.

Thanks Dei-kun!!! Now, on with the fic!!!

**Paranoia**

Kari slowly made her way to her ex-sensei. She didn't make eye contact. Roy noticed this but said nothing. He just stared at his two ex-pupils. "You've both grown so much…" He said. Axel looked at Kari. She was refusing to make eye contact with Roy. "You look beautiful Angel." Roy stated. Kari stood silent. Roy raised an eyebrow. He expected Kari to be her old cheerful self. "What's wrong Angel?" He asked gently. Kari finally looked him in the eye and stated, "Sensei…I'm sooo sorry." Roy stared at her puzzled. Then he figured out what she meant. "That was a long time ago Kari, I don't even blame you so don't apologize." Kari smiled. "Thanks…Teach." Roy smiled. He finally felt like his old self. That's until, "Sensei!" Ed, Al and Winry appeared, Ed with a huge grin on his face. "We met that Hoshigaki Kisame guy and I took him on single handedly!! I left him over there!" Ed said, pointing to where they came from. Kari's eyes widened as she turned to Ed. "Hoshigaki…Kisame?" Ed's smirk widened. "Yep. Now Sensei knows how strong I am. I took out an S-rank criminal all by myself!" Kari hoped that Itachi was there atleast. "Was there anyone with him?" She asked. Ed shook his head. "Nope, he was alone." "Shit." Kari took out her cell and dialed Itachi's number. "Hey there! Itachi-san left his phone with Tobi Kari-chan. Itachi-san forgot it." Came Tobi's voice. _Great. What else can go wrong?_ Kari thought. "Tobi, where'd Itachi go?" Kari asked. "Itachi-san went to look for Kisame-san. Why Kari-chan?" Kari was now really worried. "Tobi…tell Deidara that we have a situation. Code Raven ok?" "Ok, Tobi will tell Senpai." Kari heard a click and sighed. "Kid, you'd better pray to Jashin that Kisame's still alive." Ed stared at her. "Why? He was an-" "Because if he's not then we'll have a paranoid Uchiha on our hands! And that's worse than having ten Anbu's on your tail. Trust me, I know." Kari set off in the direction Ed had pointed at. Roy and Axel followed. "You've done it this time Ed." Winry stated…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV

I was hopping through the forest in search of my idiotic partner. He knew how I got when traveling alone. That idiot. He probably got lost again. No matter how many times we come through here he usually gets lost when he's alone. I'll be sure to tourcher him very evilly in the tsukuyomi world later. I felt the paranoia clinging to me. This is exactly what happened after I killed my father. I had gotten the feeling of paranoia. _I should find Kisame quickly before I crack._ I thought to my self. Then, I noticed a figure on the ground. I felt the paranoia getting stronger as I realized it was Kisame. He had been attacked. This is why I needed to be with someone at all times. My paranoia gets the best of me at times like this. "Kisame." I called. No answer. But I noticed his breathing, signaling he was alive. The paranoia was very powerful now. It was getting the best of me. Suddenly, all movement had me jumping. I took out my katana. I searched around carefully for who might have done this to Kisame with sharingan eyes. I saw Kari's old sensei's rival. What was his name? Ahh yes, Hughes. He came out of the trees. "Uchiha Itachi. Haven't seen you since you murdered your clan. Was that your partner? I sent one of Roy's students to attack him. And now I'll take care of you myself." He took out a katana. I gripped mine harder as the paranoia took full control. Before I knew it, we were engaged in full combat. I blocked each of his blows and quickly did hand signs. "Katon: Fireball no Jutsu." He dodged my attack and I heard that same voice from that night. **He'll kill you if you don't get rid of him.** It was the paranoia trying to get me to kill him. I tried to ignore it. "Suiton: Water Dragon no Jutsu." I saw a huge water dragon headed for me. Everything went blank…then I saw blood. I opened my eyes to see Hughes holding his side as blood gushed from a wound. The paranoia was beginning to talk again. **Good, now finish him!** As I was about to cut Hughes' head off, I threw the katana at a tree instead. **What are you doing? I said finish him!** I ignored the paranoia and helped the wounded man to his feet. "Damn you!" He yelled at me. I sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if you would've let me be. And, if you would've left my partner alone." I stated. Hughes smirked. "Doesn't matter. You're still gonna die." I felt chakra heading towards the area. I turned to see the Kiaba boy that used to have a crush on my sister headed for me, kunai at the ready. I blocked every kunai with my katana. "Sensei, you ok?" Kiaba asked. Hughes nodded. "Yeah, he jumped me." I glared at Hughes. "That's a lie! You jumped me!" I yelled, the paranoia returning. I knew who Kiaba would believe. "Yeah right. Why would Sensei jump you?" "Because he has nothing better to do with his time. First he sent someone to attack my partner, then he attacked me. I was just checking to see if my partner, Kisame, had gotten lost again." I was trying to keep control of myself, but was failing. The paranoia was taking over. I whited out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari hopped through the trees as fast as she could. She saw the smoke coming in this general direction. "Kari-chan!" Deidara and Sasori came on one of Deidara's birds. Kari hopped on. "Let's hurry to where the smoke's coming from." Deidara nodded…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV

When I came too, there were two more there. Lucky for the first two, I hadn't killed anyone yet. The paranoia was very strong though. If only that idiot would get up already. The Kiaba boy charged at me with another kunai. I blocked and kicked him back. Suddenly, I heard movement from behind me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame rose to his feet. "The hell's going on here?" He looked up to see Itachi. "Itachi-san! What are you doing here?" Itachi turned. "Finally! You've missed quite a lot Kisame…like paranoia getting the best of me. Lucky for you I haven't killed anyone." Kisame smiled nervously. "Sorry Itachi-san. I didn't mean to leave you alone." A kunai narrowly missed Kisame's head. "Basterd!" Kisame quickly did some hand signs. "Suiton: Giant Vortex no Jutsu!" The vortex swallowed the four Nin and drove them deeper into the forest. Itachi felt the paranoia fading…that is, until someone came and knocked Kisame out again. "Clever little sneaks. Didn't think you'd survive that one." Itachi turned to see a member of XIII, Xigbar. Xigbar summoned his lasers. Itachi felt the paranoia take complete control. He slashed at Xigbar, narrowly missing his head "NII-SAN!" Kari came and blocked her brother's next attack. Itachi had his sharingan activated. Kari activated her own, to be safe. Lucky she did, because Itachi tried a tsukuyomi. "Not gonna work on me Itachi." Deidara blew Xigbar sky high and he and Sasori stood behind Itachi. Sasori had his eyes closed and Deidara used his scope. "Calm down Itachi. It's just us. We're your family remember?" Itachi tried to elbow Deidara in the stomach but failed. Kari sighed. She looked at Sasori and nodded. Sasori knocked Itachi out. Kari breathed a sigh of relief, then she notice the five scents headed their way. "DUCK!" Deidara and Sasori did as ordered as kunai zipped past their heads. Kari glared at Joey. "Long time no see Uchiha." He stated. "Not long enough Hyuga." Kari replied. Joey activated his Byakugan. Kari smirked. "Wanna see how far I've developed my sharingan Hyuga?" She asked. Joey smirked. "Doesn't matter, you still can't copy keke-genkai." He stated. "Oh really? Deidara, would you be so kind as to hand me some clay?" Deidara smirked. "You're fucked now Hyuga un." He said, handing some of his clay to Kari. She formed a bird with it and gripped it in her hand. She infused some of her chakra in it and threw it at Joey. "It'll never-" "KATSU!" Kari yelled, detonating the bomb. Joey barely dodged it. Kari smirked. "So, bring it on Hyuga!" Joey got into his fighting stance. (Same as Neji) Kari mimicked the stance, having already memorized it from the many times they'd fought. Joey started with a 64 palms technic…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and Roy were trying to catch up to Kari and the others. The tree he had just hopped off of froze. "Vexen." Axel stated. Roy turned to him confused. "Who?" "A member of organization XIII, Vexen. Got it memorized?" More ice appeared on the next branch. Roy nearly slipped. The ice just melted under Axel's feet. "What do you want Vexen?" Axel asked. Vexen smirked. "Well, since I escaped, Xemnas wants you to return to XIII." Axel glared. "What part of no don't you understand!?!" He yelled. Smoke started coming from the branch he was standing on. "Calm down number 8. You don't want to put the forest on fire now, do you?" Axel's glare darkened. "I really wish you'd just come back. Xemnas ordered me to take you back by force if necessary." Axel growled. "I'm not going back. Got it memorized?" Vexen sighed at the response, then he took out a needle. (Like on for injections? One of those) He waved his arm. Axel knew what he was trying to do. He hopped to another branch. He saw ice form where he had stood. "This won't be that easy Vexen. I was a member after all. I've been able to observe your technics. " Vexen made a blizzard. Roy stood still. He had no idea what was going on. He'd have to ask his ex-students later. Axel hopped down and landed next to him. "What's going on Flame?" Roy asked. "XIII wants me to go back. By doing that…I'd be…betraying Kari again…I don't wanna hurt her anymore…she's been through enough cause of me…" Roy noticed Vexen coming from behind and pulled Axel out of the way just in time. Vexen scowled but disappeared into the trees. "Thanks sensei." Axel stated. Roy nodded in response. "What's that gonna do to you anyway?" Roy asked. Axel scanned his surroundings carefully. "It'll give complete control to Kyubi…if that happens, we'll all be in major trouble." Roy got the point. He remembered the last time Axel lost control very well. It had taken all of Kari's chakra to get him back to normal. Suddenly, Vexen came from below. "Shit!" Axel yelled as Vexen jammed the needle into his leg. The liquid quickly emptied into Axel's body. **Finally. I knew those idiots would do this eventually. Now. Time for you to go to sleep Axel.** Axel felt Kyubi's chakra over powering him. Roy watched helplessly as Axel fought to keep control. "He he he." Roy heard Axel chuckle. "Flame. Axel. You still her?" Axel turned and Roy saw Kyubi's eyes. "Sorry but Axel can't answer right now. Why don't you leave a message? I'll be sure to give it to him! Katon: Phoenix Flower no Jutsu!" Roy was hit head on by the attack. Kyubi went to check if Roy was alive. "Still alive I see…well, no matter. You won't cost me any problems. And Vexen." Vexen appeared next to him. Kyubi lodged a kunai into his stomach. "Stay outta the way." Vexen fell to the ground. Kyubi turned to face where Kari had headed. "It's time brother, time for you to see, that I am superior." Kyubi vanished…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara and Sasori stood watching Kari defeat the Hyuga. After she had knocked Joey flat on his face for the hundredth time, he spoke. "How? How is it that you became so…so powerful?" Kari walked up to him. "You wanna know why Joey?" Joey looked up at her. It was the first time she'd used his name since they'd begun. "It's because I've been to hell and back. As an S-rank criminal, I go on the most impossible missions. Stealing scrolls, assassinations of Kages, lords, leaders of enemy organizations, stealing sacred artifacts, and many other things that always seem to end in me and my squad getting chased by Anbu. For normal ninja, even for Anbu, these missions would be proclaimed as impossible and tossed aside. But for us? Well, these are the easy ones for us, the stealing of sacred scrolls and artifacts. Getting in and out in minutes is simple. The most difficult are the assassinations. We have to plan every move we make ahead of time. One small mistake and we end up dead. But I've yet to lose a comrade, or even fail one of theses missions. I'm the strategist. I'm the one who gets blamed for a loss. If someone dies, I get punished. Do you know why?" Joey shook his head. "It's because I'm the one that tells where to go, what to do, when, how, and why. My mistakes are very costly. I've almost lost my own life to protect someone else's. Have you ever gone to heaven? I've been there. I've seen the Sandaime Hokage up there too. Every time, he pushes me back down. He always says it's not my time. And I always hear my comrades cursing the enemy when I awaken." She glanced at Deidara and Sasori. Deidara smiled nervously and Sasori chuckled. "So I now know what it's like to run for your life, to kill or be killed. You still have no idea what a truly impossible mission is like. That's why you'll never be powerful enough to defeat me." Joey let her words sink in. She was right. He'd seen missions similar to the ones she mentioned being put down, he was always told they were impossible to do. He slowly got to his feet and went to his teammates. Sasori and Deidara had made quick work of knocking them out. Joey picked them up and turned to Kari. "I guess…there's a huge gap between us. I've always been spoiled. As a member of the main branch, I've never been put in such dangerous positions. But I hope that one day, I'll know why you and your squad had such horrible lives…" He disappeared and Kari smiled at her own teammates. "Let's get Itachi and Kisame to Tsu-" Kari felt a tremendous chakra headed their way. "This…is very bad…" Deidara and Sasori also felt it. Axel appeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there it is…the longest chapter I've done so far.

Deidara: I liked it un.

You like everything I do…

Deidara: --'

Sasori: Well, let's go you two, we've got another mission.

Hai, Sasori-dana! R&R ttyl!


	14. Thrity Minutes Till Flames

School sucks…

Sasori:…yes it does…especially when that girl glomps me…

Deidara: (twitch) Don't remind me un…

(giggle) Aww but Dana, I thought you liked glomps…

Sasori: I DO!?!

Deidara: (smirk) good one Kari-chan…

Anywho…I kinda have writers block for the Sasori fic…anyone wanna help? Besides that…???

Deidara: What's wrong Kari-chan un?

Sasori: Yes…why are you puzzled?

Where's Tobi?

Deidara and Sasori: …Oo

Deidara: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…(cricket sounds)…

Deidara: Where'd the little idiot go un!?!

Sasori: (sigh)…now I have to move…

Well…while you two look for our little masked friend, I'm gonna do the fic ok?

Sasori: Sure…

Deidara: We'll be right back Kari-chan!

Sasori: (sigh)

(both exit room)

…That dumb blonde…here Sasori is right in front of him…WAITING…and he's too blind to see it…(sigh)…but that's Deidara for you…anywho, on with the fic!

**Thirty minutes till Flames**

Kari stared at the fire lord. She knew that it wasn't axel in front of her. Not with those red eyes. "Kyubi…" She whispered. Deidara and Sasori turned to her, puzzled. "Kyubi?" Sasori asked. Kari nodded. "The nine tails un? But how?" Deidara asked, turning his attention back to the demon. "I don't know. But I bet it has something to do with XIII though…" Kari stated. _**This isn't good…**_ Came Kira's voice._** It seems Kyubi's obsession with defeating me is blinding him…**_ Kari sighed. _Then what'll we do? If we fight, there might be a chance we could hurt Axel…_ She told the heartless angel. Kira thought a moment. _**We might have no choice…We can't leave Kyubi to his own…He might attack the village…**_ Kari shook her head. _No. I'll find a way to get him back to normal without hurting him. _She turned to Deidara and Sasori. "He's being controlled by the demon… we can't hurt him." "What!?! But Kari-chan, he might get to the village un!!!" Kari turned to him. "I know that! But we can't let him…please…for me?" Deidara sighed. "Un…" Kari smiled. "Thanks Deidei…" "Kira! Come and fight!" Kyubi yelled shooting flames at Kari. Kari threw a barrier up. Deidara looked at her, "You sure you don't wanna hurt him un?" He asked. "I'm sure…" Kari replied. Kyubi shot more flames at her. She dodged and tried to get behind him. _**Kari…he wants to fight me. Let me handle this…**_Kari thought a moment. She saw Kyubi shoot flames at Sasori. _Right…_She thought_, You take-_ She caught a scent. "DEIDARA BEHIND YOU!!" She yelled as Vexen came and stabbed Deidara in the arm. "Un! You basterd!!!" Deidara hit Vexen square in the jaw. Sending him flying back. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and examined it a few seconds. "Shit!" Sasori took out a vile. It held a bluish liquid. Deidara's eyes widened seeing what it was. "How long un?" He asked. Sasori injected him, then said, "With this, thirty minutes before you go psycho…" Deidara gulped. Sasori used this type of poison on him once before…it didn't end well. He'd nearly killed Kisame in the state he was in. The poison put the infected person's mind into a form of genjutsu, making him see everyone as an enemy. "Well, we better end this quick un…" Deidara turned to where Kari was. Kari was trying to make a very hard decision. "Then…let's go all out!" She yelled. The marks of the curse started to spread. "Not so fast brat!" Kari barely dodged a needle. Vexen kept on coming at her. Kari kept dodging. As Deidara and Sasori were about to help, more XIII members appeared. Kyubi growled. "I thought I'd already killed you Vexen…" He said menacingly. Vexen, scoffed. "You should know I don't die so easily." He tried to hit Kari with the needle yet again, Kari kicked him. "I've never seen that type of poison…and I've seen every type of poison there is…this one's new…what's it do?" Kari asked, watching Kyubi o make sure he didn't go for Deidara and Sasori. Kyubi glared at Vexen. He really wanted to just jam a kunai through that guy's heart. "Vexen…step away from the girl…" Vexen turned his attention to Kyubi. "I said step away from her!" Kyubi yelled. Vexen slowly went to where Zexion and Larxene were fighting Deidara and Sasori. Kari saw Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin appear. "Hey!" she yelled, getting her teammates' attention, "Three more headed your way!" Deidara and Sasori nodded and turned their attention to their own problem…

Deidara's POV

This is bad. Here I am, INFFECTED. And it's not just any poison, it's the one that'll make me go PSYCHO!! Could this get any worse? I hear Kari yell at us that three more members of XIII are coming. Perfect, just fucking perfect. Kari has to fight the demon; Itachi and Kisame are out cold…it just gets better and better doesn't it? "How much time un?" I asked Sasori. He looks at his watch and sighs. "20 minutes…" He says. I twitch and glare at that Vexen guy. "You sonofa-" Sasori chuckles. "Come on brat, it's not that bad. We just have to get rid of them in the next 20 minutes." Sasori says, taking out his Sandaime Kazekage puppet. I nod and stuff my hands into the bags of clay around my waist. _I'm gonna have to start big. C-2 to be safe…_ I raise my chakra to the C-2 level and prepare my dragon. A glance at Sasori-dana tells me he knows what I'm thinking. He moves his index finger as I jump up into the air. I take half while Sasori-dana takes the other half. Xigbar shoots a laser at me. I move my head so that it misses and the dragon throws some figures at him. "KATSU!" I lose track of my mind for a few seconds, watching my art. Then I see another laser come at me. I dodge and glare into the smoke. My scope shows where those guys are… _Shit!_ I see that Larxene girl gathering lightning with her weapons. She shoots it at me and I dodge. This just got worse. I sense chakra behind me a few seconds too late. Xaldin slams a fist into my face….

Sasori's POV

This is bad. Kari's fighting against a jinchuriki, Deidara and I have six opponents, and Itachi and Kisame are still knocked out. That's not the worst thing about it. The WORST thing is that the brat goes and gets himself infected with that poison. I shudder at the thought of the last time Deidara went psycho. I see that the brat is ready to use that dragon of his. I move my index finger, making my puppet shoot out iron sand. I see Deidara jump into the air and land on his creation. Hopefully he'll be able to defeat those three before- _SHIT!_ THE BLONDE GIRL CAN USE LIGHTNING!!! I move my finger again and the sand forms a rectangle. I'm gonna have to defeat these three quickly and go assist Deidara in the next 15 minutes. Things are really bad now…great, now the brat's got himself knocked off the dragon. It'll be impossible for him to make any more bombs with that blonde girl and the lightning. I just need to calm down…I'm overreacting and that won't help now. Keep my mind sharp and-_not gonna work you idiot._ I dodge a lance being thrown at me. Suddenly I feel chakra behind me. I elbow that Zexion boy in the stomach and move my puppet to attack once again. The difference between me and Deidara is that I can keep my cool. Deidara gets all panicky and can't think straight. I turn my head to see the brat back on his dragon. I guess I was a little too distracted because I felt myself being thrown back by a blow to the stomach. I land on my feet and move my puppet. I…missed? _No…That guy…Zexion…_ I see him wave his hand in my puppet's general direction and see that it is blown away._ He, has…telekinetic powers!?!_ "Damnit…" Zexion smirks. "so," he says, "You finally get it. Yes, I have telekinetic powers. You're at a disadvantage here puppet boy. Three against one and someone who can control items with his thoughts? You're screwed." I scowl. "That's where you're wrong." I say, feeling my scowl turn into a smirk, "I work better at a disadvantage." I suddenly move my puppet. The sand hits Xaldin in the face…

Kari's POV

I HATE this. Kyubi shoots more fire at me, which I dodge. "Come on Kira! Come out and play Nii-san!" I almost freeze hearing those words. _He's you're brother?_ I ask Kira in my mind. I dodge more flames as I wait for an answer. _**…Yes…he's my younger brother. As such, he's always had a form of hatred towards me. He always wanted to surpass me. Kinda like Sasuke's always trying to be better that you and Itachi, except that Kyubi took it to a whole new level. He wants to kill me. That's why he's taken over Axel's body, to get to me.**_ I glare at Kyubi. The only way to settle this…is if the two fight…_It's your turn Kira. Settle your problems right now. GOT IT!?!_ I here Kira chuckle. _**Fine…I'll handle this…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara feels electricity flow through his body. "Damnit!" He yells. He only had about 5 minutes left. And he hasn't taken down one of the XIII members. He dodged behind a tree, trying to catch his breath. _What'll I do…I can't use my art, every time I try, that girl just deactivates them with her lightning…What is it that Sasori-dana always tells me?_ He thought a moment. **Stay calm. In tight situations, patients is always the best option. Think of the possibilities and try one…** Deidara nodded, remembering what his Dana always told him. After catching his breath, he preformed some hand signs. _Kage bunshin no jutsu. _Two clones appeared. He sent them to distract the members of XIII. "There!" Larxene shouted, hitting the clone with lightning. I disappeared as the other one made its appearance. As they destroyed that one as well, Deidara threw some figures at them. "KATSU!" The three XIII members were engulfed in the explosion. Deidara used his scope and saw no trace of them. He let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly felt strange. He lost track of where he was, who he was for that matter. He nervously looked around, searching for a familiar face. "Who…where…?" Sasori turned to see how Deidara was doing. He saw him standing by himself. Sasori had finally finished of one of the XIII members and when the remaining two saw that they were alone, they fled. Sasori walked calmly over to the blonde. "Deida-" Suddenly, Deidara turned and punched him in the face, hard. The blow sent Sasori into a tree. He felt a little bit of pain. He quickly got to his feet and glared at Deidara. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BRAT!?!" He yelled. Then he saw the frighten look on the blonde's face. _Shit. The poison has taken full affect…what now?_ Sasori saw Deidara's hand chewing on something. "Whoa there bra-…Deidara…Calm down, it's me. Sasori…remember?" Sasori said, calmly, reassuringly. Deidara shook his head. "No, I don't. What do you want with me un?" Sasori stared at the blonde a moment. He had to calm him down or he'd be in a battle he didn't ever want to fight. "I'm a friend. I just wanna help. No need to be alarmed…" Sasori said, his eyes locked with Deidara's. He remembered that Deidara had said he could tell when a person is lying by the look in their eyes. Deidara didn't let his guard down, but he seemed to relax a bit. "What was your name again un?" Deidara asked. Sasori kept their eyes locked. "Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand. Ring any bells?" Deidara shook his head. Sasori sighed. He heard Kyubi yell at Kari, well Kira. He guessed that Kira had taken over the situation. He decided he'd just try to get the real antidote out of his scroll. He took out a few scrolls. Deidara jumped and threw a kunai. Sasori caught it. "I'm going to help you, you little brat." Sasori said, coldly. Deidara jumped again but this time he sat down. He started playing with his hair. Sasori sighed and started searching throught the scrolls…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira waved his hand and the flames disappeared before touching him. He and Kyubi had used a transformation technic to see each others true face. Kyubi's blood red eyes glared daggers at Kira's mismatched ones. "Kyubi, what do intend on doing once I'm dead? Why do you hate me so much?" Kira asked, calmly. Kyubi growled. "Because…because you're always so perfect! You've always been the better one! The stronger, faster, smarter one! The mortals always feared you just because you were around! While I'd be training my ass off, you'd be doing nothing. Then, during a battle, you'd have to save me! I can never let that happen again!" Kyubi snapped his fingers and Kira dodged an explosion. "What do you think I'd be doing while you'd train? I went to train somewhere else!" Kira yelled, "I'd leave a clone to make sure you didn't get ambushed or something! Yet you never even noticed that I was gone! The reason I'd save you was because you're my brother!" Kyubi glared. "Stop making excuses!" Kyubi noticed a shadow come up behind Kira. Vexen came and stuck a needle in his leg. "Kira glared and kicked him. Suddenly, Kira reverted to Kari. "Huh?" Kari looked around. Kyubi growled. "COME BEACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!!!!!!" He yelled. _**What happened Kari?**_ Kira asked. Kari turned to Vexen. "What did you do!?!" She asked. Vexen chuckled. "No more heartless angel today." Vexen passed out. Kari turned and was punched hard in the stomach. She flew into a tree. "OOF!" She slowly got to her feet. "I SAID COME OUT KIRA!!" Kari saw that Kyubi was way beyond insanity now. "IF YOU WON"T COME OUT THEN I"LL KILL THE GIRL!!!" Kyubi yelled, gathering flames in his palm…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasori? What're you doing un?" Deidara asked the puppet master. Sasori still hadn't found the antidote. He was getting a little frustrated too. "Just shut up you brat." Sasori ordered. Deidara glared and pouted at the redhead. Sasori was too busy looking through his antidotes to notice. Finally, about tree minutes later, he found it. "Thank Jashin…" Sasori's eyes widened after he had said these words, "I'm hanging around Hidan way too much. Give me your arm brat." Deidara hesitated. Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to help you or not?" He asked coldly. Suddenly, a kunai whipped past both of their heads. Deidara jumped and threw a bomb at Sasori. "KATSU!" Sasori was thrown back by the force of the explosion. "DAMNIT!" He turned to glare at the owner of the kunai. It was Kakashi. "KAKASHI!?! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!! NOW I"VE LOST DIEDA-" Kakashi pinned Sasori to a tree. "What is going on puppet man?" Kakashi demanded. Sasori glared daggers at Kakashi who returned the glare. "Organization XIII gave the nine tails full control of Uzumaki's body. Now Kari's trying to turn him back to normal. While we were fighting, one of XIII infected Deidara with a poison that makes him lose his mind. I was about to cure him, until a certain silver haired Jonin came and scared him off!" Sasori spat. Kakashi let him go. Sasori looked around. "Sigh. Now I've gotta track that blonde down before he kills someone." As Sasori was about to run of, he sensed movement coming from his left. "Well look who finally woke up. About 10 minutes too late!" Sasori spat. Itachi scoffed. "So sorry that we couldn't help. It's not MY fault Kisame left me to paranoia!" Itachi said, glaring at his blue partner. Kisame smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm REALLY sorry about that Itachi-san-" "JUST SAVE IT KISAME!!!" Sasori yelled, "Right now we've got a bigger problem on our hands. Deidara's gone blank again." Kisame and Itachi turned to Sasori in shock. "I'm GONNA DIE!!!" Kisame yelled. Sasori whacked him in the back of the head. (A/N Yep. He can reach his head!! Amazing un?) "CALM DOWN BAKA! We just need to find him so I can give him this fucking antidote!" Sasori yelled. Itachi and Kisame stared at Sasori in awe. It took a LOT to piss Sasori off to the point that he swore. "Which way did he go then?" Kisame asked quietly. Sasori, sighed and tried to pinpoint Deidara's chakra. What he felt was even worse. "SHIT! WE GOTTA MOVE!!!" Sasori said…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari was hiding behind a tree. Kyubi was way too strong for her and she was tiring out. "IF YOU DON"T COME OUT, THEN I'LL BURN THE WHOLE FOREST DOWN!!!" Kyubi yelled. Kari sensed a tremendous amount of chakra coming from the demon. "NO!" She yelled, too late. Kyubi let out and explosion similar to the one Deidara would make if he ever blew himself up…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein suddenly felt four of his subordinate's chakras disappear. "Impossible!" He yelled, disturbing the meeting he was in. Tsunade turned to him, puzzled. "What is it Pein?" She asked. Pein turned to the forest. An explosion rang through the air. He saw it miles away. He waited. His phone rang. He got a text._ Your little group just went down to5…XIII_ Pein slammed his fist into the wall. "DAMN THAT XEMNAS!" He yelled. He saw a blonde outside, looking around. "Deidara!" The blonde jumped and quickly looked up at him. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT UN!?!" He yelled. Pein twitched. _So that's what he meant by 5…_ "Calm down and come here!" Pein ordered. Deidara slowly went to him. Pein stuck a needle in his arm. "OOWW!!!LEADER-SAMA UN!!!" Deidara yelled. Pein sighed. "Where're the others?" He asked. Deidara's eyes widened. "KARI-CHAN UN!" He yelled. He saw the smoke. "No…Damnit un!" Deidara stated. Pein sighed. "We're down to six…" Deidara suddenly gasped. "UZUMAKI'S STILL ALIVE!!!" He yelled, right in Pein's ear. "BAKA!" Pein yelled, hitting the blonde in the head. "Arrigato Leader-sama. But, the Kyubi's still alive un!" Pein was trying to put the whole situation together. He summed it up with one sentence. "We're sooo screwed." Deidara sweat drooped…


End file.
